Disoriented Purity
by Mimi1ab
Summary: "there are only 2 types of people in this world. those who take action, and those who watch. I won't watch" Serene Bisoire was your ordinary underground boxer, until she was sucked into the Black Butler world,by falling asleep in a trash bin. She meets all and throws herself at dangers to protect everyone. The only thing she doesn't know how to do is protect her. Save herself. READ
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow kitty kats! This is my first fanfic so don't kill me. sorry about the grammar errors if you're a grammar Nazi ((((*｡****_｡****) you don't have to remind me that my spelling sucks.**

**this is A CielXOC fanfic, but i'm trying to include everyone and not just give Ciel and the OC thier own moments, because in reality it wouldn't just be them all the time. and sorry no yoai! I'll try not to change a character's personality because i know how annoying that is! please review or message me your opinions, since i'm only a noob :3**

**Merci! thanks for choosing to read! I'll update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: Any Character, Place, Dialogue, or anything that is in the Manga "Black Butler" is not mine, but Yana Toboso's. The only thing that is mine is the Character Serene Bisoir and her friends, past, words, etc. and any dialogue or words that is not in "Black Butler".**

**So don't credit me on the Awesome characters from the manga, they're not mine! that's why this is called a fanfic!**

* * *

_unknown location - 5:Am_

My Digits vanished into numbness as I continued to pant breathlessly. _I have to keep going, I'm almost there! collapsing out here would be suicide; throwing a helpless lamb in the lion's den._ Hopefully the people who lived in the scary mansion up ahead were nice people. Hopefully...strangely it looks kind of familiar.

I continued to stumble as the heavy sheets of ice cold rainwater pounded against my beaten-up body. these are definitely not normal Georgia temperatures...Obviously that stupid weather woman messed up again! Or...maybe this isn't...Georgia? Never mind these types of thoughts, I really just need to continue before I collapse out here to die!

I knew I should have never taken on that guy! Now I lost all the money that was bet for me and even maybe my job. And now I'm barley conscious in the middle of God-knows-where! Well, isn't this a sticky situation. Actually more like a wet situation, because I don't know...I'm soaked to the bone because of this stupid weather! Sorry that was a bad joke, but I'm hurting, cold, wet and lost - and I didn't even d-  
"d-GAHHHHHHH!" oww...

I fell with a thud as the rain continued to torment on. In a normal situation that wouldn't have hurt as much, but as you can see this is not a "ordinary situation". That actually hurt a lot. I looked back to see what had caught my foot and caused me to trip. damn wet shoelaces! I'll tie the hell out of them later.

I got up as mud and water seeped through the shoes onto my cold, stiff feet as my thoughts wandered to when my "parents" had always scolded me for not tying my laces. It seemed like a waste of time to me so I just never tied them...except when I was bored in Math of course. But, all of that was years ago. Almost like a distant dream, I had once owned. My lips turned into a smirk. hmph, thinking these things out here.

_stupid._

I looked up to see how much closer I was to my destination.

"heh, thinking really does pass the time doesn't it! we're almost there" I tried to be cheerful as I spoke to _Nobody_. I slowly scrambled closer to the mansion. I Entered the yard and half ran, half staggered to the front and up the stairs. I banged on the door with the force I would usually use to punch someone. I didn't even notice the bruises forming onto my already bruised knuckles. Or the pain that had griped my body like a sickness a few stumbles ago.

I was desperate.

"Please! Someone...open the door! I'm hurt, and lost, and...and...please don't be Hannibal lector!" I didn't actually mean to say the last part, but this what your brain will do when you're in this situation.

Where the hell is the doorbell? I'll just continue to pound this door until someone-  
suddenly the door flew open as i stumbled into whoever's arms (also nearly fwapping them if he/she hadn't had such good reflexes)

" I am just...too tired to talk to people...right...now." I mumbled as my mind waded into sleep. the last thing I thought was "this guy better not be Hannibal Lector reincarnated."

* * *

_24 hours ago from the "unknown location"-Georgia, Atlanta- 5:00 Am_

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I just kept falling and falling down the cliff, surly I should have landed by now!

"OWW!" suddenly I landed with a thud...not on hard cliff rocks, but...my bedroom floor?

"what the...oh it must have only had been a dream...he he-wait then how did I end up 5 feet from my bed?"

oh well. I was known to move a lot in my sleep. I untangled myself from the monstrosity they call "bed sheets" and moved on to do the same with my hair. Honestly it wasn't as bad since I had cut it off. I hadn't exactly wanted to, but peanut butter just doesn't cut it to get gum out of _this_ hair.

I ripped the knots right out of my hair like they were some type of bug. To tell you my opinion, they are, they're just in the form of dead cells (hair is just dead cells...gross)! Thank the Lord I didn't have curly hair like Ashley's. I don't have that kind of time to waste on hair.

Or money.

Or patients either.

I would have just shave it all of but...then i would have been pinned as Miley Cyrus's successor or some idiot idea my friends would have made up. (which is not surprising at all!)

If you had knew the type of person I was, you would be surprised who my friends were. They were the type of people who went to Anime conversions and read manga. They always picked on me for not knowing some elaborate plot to "Vampire knight" (is that it?) or calling me Hunni-sempai-I have seen the kid and I am NOTHING like him- I don't walk around talking to a stuffed plush. Well I do like eating a lot...and talking to_ Nobody_...ahem-anywho... Manga and Anime had recently been introduced to me by my friends.

* * *

_"come on Serene!" Will said (more like shouted... right in my ear)_

_"pweeease?" Ashley dragged out, "I just definitely know you'll love it! I pinky promiiissse!" she continued to pout._

_"yeah SeSe, just try it. It won't kill you...or will it?" Anthony teased with a evil look in his eyes._

_"yeah and I know the exact anime for you! It's better in manga form though. Either way- Black Butler! i think you'll be able to relate with the main character. He's cute too!" Carley said with a wink, as she shoved the book into my face_.

_"And even Kendall liked it! and you know how she iissssss!" Ashley pouted some more._

_"Okay I'll read the damn thing just stop shoving it in my face!" i retorted, snatching it. i couldn't possibly pass this when Ashley had **that** face. _

_"Okay great! It's my personal favorite. BTDubs i already have dibs on Sebby. And Aloise if you watch the Anime" Carley ended. they all left as Ashley whispered in my ear._

_"Oh and by the way, if you don't read it, but pretend to like last time,** you're in for it**" trust me, she may be cute, but she wasn't joking. I don't want to remember last time... *shiver*. _

_the girl has anger problems._

_"okay, bye bye SeSe-Sempai!" I have no idea what 'Sempai' meant but all my friends referred to me as "SeSe" (pronounced CiCi) when joking around. mainly because they knew why I hated my full name so much._

_"see you later at School! don't get your pretty self into trouble!" Anthony and Will teased, joking. They were always saying flirty stuff like that, that became unflirty when they said it._

_I sighed and looked at the book. A picture of a pretty handsome dude dressed in black formal clothes was pouring tea into a cup as he smiled (more like smirked), looking back at me like he knew something that I didn't. Well i guess he kinda did since I hadn't exactly read it's contents yet. Honestly I totally wouldn't have minded if I didn't have so much on my mind and schedule._  
_Oh well. No escaping now. (curse that evil enchantress *AKA Ashley*)_

* * *

I was glad though because I loved the book! It made me realize that even if I had lost a lot, I wasn't Ciel who had lost his heart and he was still just a kid-2 years younger than me! I still was able to smile and I had friends. and since I had never really had any memories of my real parents, It didn't hurt not having any around today.  
poor guy had just been through too much.

Well anyway. My friends were_ those_ type of people and I was...well... the type who did underground street fighting while managing everything on my own. I didn't even let John interfere, even though he keeps pestering to quit and do real fighting in some fancy-ass league. I'd rather be with Chris and build up my body stregnth.

In Underground fighting, my income is completely based on how many betters, and if I won. if I didn't, win no mullah for me! Good thing I was good. In fact, I have a match tonight! I hope I don't get too beat up too bad... In underground they use bare fists, and they're are literally no rules other than no interferences, weapons, or anything to give advantage. so if I wanted to, I could choke a man to death and still get paid! great right? most of the time the betters aren't thugs, but more like super rich snobs that like some action. its us poorer people, thugs and such, that fight.  
_Hasn't it always really been like that?_

* * *

_12 hours ago from the "unknown location"- Georgia, Atlanta -5:00 PM_

Fuck! Its 5.15 - I gotta hurry, can't be late or I'll be off for! damned narcissistic coach...

I grabbed my black and white bike and pedaled my heart out to get to the Stage. that's what we call the building where the fights take place.

my icy blond hair whipped my face like a beast tamer, but it was better than the beast it was before. I sighed in relief as the building came into view. Thank God i had 5 minutes to prepare. I "parked" my Bike and dashed into the Stage. It was good that I was already wearing my fighting clothes- black sweats, black leather knuckle gloves, and a cropped grey tank. (yes i love sweats, mind you). we fighters don't use shoes because they can be used as a disadvantage and it was comfier. mostly because it was comfier.

My pulse sped up and I took my gloves off to wipe the sweat off my palms onto my pants. it suddenly became ten times harder to breath and I can feel a heavy feeling puling in my lower chest. No matter how many times I do this, I always get this prickling sensation of anxiety and nervousness.

The place was already drowned in mobs of spectators and the sound of people chatting filled into my head. Inside the fighter's lounge, I walked stiffly over to where my coach was and sat on the bench, next to him. He has a body builder's body and is a great fighter, not to mention handsome too! He has slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair with a bit of stubble on his face. He doesn't really care for me that much. Only that I keet up my fighting and I don't fall short of his expectations. But I do know that he finds me amusing and fun to talk to. he said I an interesting point of view. I looked at him, who was sporting a slight frown.

"you were cutting that one close" he didn't even bother to look at me as he spoke in his deep, rumbling voice.

"I know, I got gum in my hair again..." he slowly turned to me and eyed me like I was mentally ill, then smirked.

"should've known it was somethin' like that. Now half of your hair is shorter than the rest!"

"I know it looks stupid but-"

"nah don't worry about it, it gives off a certain feel like 'don't fuck with me or I'll mess you up'...heh... looks nice" he said still smirking as he continued to not look at me. well at least I knew I didn't look like a complete idiot. Chris never lied.** Never.**

"anyways, you ready?" No.

"wait who am I fighting again?", I am always so unprepared for stuff like this. don't ever ask me to be a teacher because I'll forget what I'm supposed to be teaching.

"that bastard over there", he said pointing to a bald buff man. I broke out in a cold sweat. To anyone else he might've looked angry, but to me it was more like his face had grown accustomed to that position - glued into that place. He suddenly flicked his head over to me like he had a sixth sense or something. When I met eye contact with him It felt like he was looking at a bug..._ I'm_ the bug. A irresistible shiver ran through me and I wiped more sweat off my palms. I suddenly looked away to Chris.

"H-He seems more like a creepy thug to me...you honestly think I can take him on?" I stuttered nervously.

"meh, if you can't it's your own fault" he said smirking evilly.

"narcissistic bastard..." I mumbled to myself. Of course saying this only made him smirk more. But then He suddenly looked at me seriously.

"Yes. I do think you can..but if you die tonight...I want you to know that I love you."

My body froze.

wait what? this is so sudden! what do I!- wait a min...is he...of course he is! That took a few seconds to figure out since I'm probably the most gullible person in the world.

"tch. stop joking around you know I'm super gullible!"

"you should've seen the look on your face! Hahahah!" He continued to laugh. He may never lie but I think he vents all of that out by pranking people and making sarcastic jokes. And it scares me because i know _I'm_ the one who has to bare it.

"But I do think you have somewhat of a chance." he said honestly. Right then the bell rang signaling the beginning.

"So off you go now to go get your pretty face beaten up, 'kay?" smirking, he pushed me to the ring. It kinda reminds me of Will and Anthony, except they would never let me fight because they think I'm a innocent little girl. I still don't know why their puny brains think that.

My opponent and I walked onto the center of the floor. Red duck tape marked the boundaries, though honestly it was kinda hard to tell it was there because of the previous fights today. Baldy, the opponent, glared at me like I was some pest that had gotten into his way. to him I probably was.  
I hav a bad feeling about this guy. And no I'm not just saying that to sound all cliche-like.

Usually when I have a "feeling" I'm not mistaken.

* * *

_24 hours forward from there(12 hours after the miss reached the mansion)5:00 pm_

I was in a really comfy bed (yes that's the first thing I notice). The last rays of light filtered into the windows as I waded in and out of sleep. I didn't bother to look where I was. If I was in a bed _this_ comfy I must be safe. I can hear voices, but they seem foggy and far away.

_"have you found out who she is, Sebastian?"_

_"No, young Master. There seem to be no Records of her"_

_"hmm. Odd. An immigrant of some sort?"_

_"perhaps but..."_ the voices soon faded away as I closed my eyes once more.  
screw them, I'm in a bed made out of clouds and marshmallows, I'm not wasting my time eavesdropping! And that's saying something!

* * *

_another 12 hours after this_

Uggghh...stupid sunlight. I thought I closed the blinds last night! now this stupid sun is...wait a minute. I don't remember actually closing the blinds...or going home yesterday after I lost! my eyes fluttered open squinting (stupid sun) in realization.  
"hahh - My whole body hurts!" bruises spotted among my skin like freckles on a redhead. Even just sitting here doing nothing hurts.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and looked at my surroundings. My heart jumped and my breathing hitched.

Where the heck am I!?

The room is some kind of Victorian style fancy place. And these bed sheets sure are fine quality. There are silk window cloths and fluffy rugs and a comfy looking chair sat in one corner while another corner had a grandfather clock. I can't exactly remember what happened, because my head feels as if it might explode if I think too hard...oh wait it's coming back to me.

I lost my match yesterday. I totally got trashed. There was blood all over me along with several menacing bruises. After I lost I went out of the stage and walked along a really shady alley path since it was easier to get home (I forgot I had a bike with me. smart right?) as I walked along these thugs came out of no where and they looked kinda scary so I thought I would just hide in this empty trash bin I had seen. But then I fell asleep and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere (I don't think I move that much in my sleep). 'the middle of no where' was a path that seemed to go on forever next to a forest, but in the distance I could see an outline of a house-or what at least seemed to be a house; it actually turned out to be a huge mansion as I got closer. like a _really_ huge mansion.

_Where the hell is the doorbell? oh well I'll just continue to pound this door until someone-_  
_suddenly the door flew open as i stumbled into whoever's arms._  
_" I am just...too tired to talk to people...right...now." _

Thank God that whoever had opened the door when they had! but...where is she/he now?

_~ding...ding...ding...ding...ding...ding...ding~_

I got up from the luxurious bed just as the clock chimed 7 Am. My whole entire body aches so I'm walking a bit slower than usual. There happened to be a vanity in the room so I walked over to it and peered at the girl in the mirror. Shit, she looks beat up! I even (sort of) have a black eye! and WTF am I wearing? it's some kind of cotton nightgown. And I didn't change into that myself (Hannibal...?). I walked over to the door and stepped quietly outside, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and my face literally looked like a idiot touching a live wire - shocked.

"There's so many doors!"

The corridor was littered with several Victorian paintings and vases with flowers, along with the many doors leading into who-knows-where. And everything looks so fancy and traditional; There doesn't seem to be anything in this place that's modern or contemporary. I'm guessing I'm on the 2nd floor since that's usually where the bedrooms are in a house this big.

"I-I'll just start by going this way..." I guess I just have to find a way out of here on my own.

After going in circles (I already saw that one painting 5 times today), I finally managed to find the stairs to downstairs.  
The corridor suddenly led to the stairs, where the two floors merged into one huge ballroom-like expanse with a fancy-smancy chandelier and a black and white tiled floor. My eyes stopped moving when I caught a blaze of sunlight coming from a window to outside when I then noticed a door on the same wall, meaning I had finally found my way out!

Finally I can get out of this maze of a house! I raced down the stairs and (tried to) run across the tiled floor. I feel so happy, as if this is the only thing I have ever needed in my life! My feet pounded with each step closer to the door. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open like it was thin air.

"I'M FINALLY FREEEEE!" I yelled to myself spreading my arms like I was in that cliche "Titanic" picture.

huh? Wait a second...I'm not alone. As I stood on the stone deck I saw several people out on the lawn. Two fighting while the others watched. Thankfully they're louder than me so they didn't realize that I'm here. I quickly hid behind the stone decks railing and peered through the openings.

"take this! secret technique! Flower bird wind moon all kinds of flowers profusion fist!" said a man with long black hair, dressed in traditional Asian clothing. he charged at a smirking man dressed in black. He kinda looks familiar but I can't tell if I've seen him before because my vision sucks without my glasses.  
The man in black easily dodged the man's blow and returned with one of his own. The Asian dude stumbled onto the floor and hacked up blood.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering fist...what in the world are you?!" I don't why but this feels extremely familiar (I hate dei-ja-vou!)

"I'm the Butler of the house of Phantomhive. What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?"  
ohhhhh...that explains it. I'm still dreaming. And black butler is in it! wow this is a first. This feels really vivid and real... I've never had a dream about them. usually I only dream about...Th...that pastime...

Sebastian turned to Ciel, Smiling "and that's how it is young master. because I won"

"tch. please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." said a royally pissed Ciel as the servants gushed with awe at Sebastian and praised him. Feh- I bet I could take that guy on!...maybe...hnn okay maybe not.

"A true master of the first technique would accompany me to unknown regions. though i thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel said matter-of-factually looking bored.

"that is too bad." replied the smiling butler.

"humph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink. cheers." Ciel said looking mischievous as he handed a glass of lemonade to Sebastian.

"thank you." he glugged the liquid and set the glass on the table.

" By the way...I know you're there." he said looking my way with those red eyes of his.

Wait, he isn't he talking to me, is he? I turned around and looked behind me. no one there. my head swished side to side...he_ is_ talking to me! what should I do? maybe I should just run or do a super-ninja-sneak-attack like I'm in "Attack on Titan" (I LOVE THAT SHOW!). Or I could always just-

"Now, you don't have to be shy. Come on out" Sebastian smirked at me.

"Sebastian who in the blazes are you talking to?" Ciel mumbled quietly to him.

_gulp._

Might as well just come out, he already knows... I stood up slowly making sure not to hurt my body any more than it was. My blue eyes speckled with amber brown floated over to Sebastian, Ciel, the servants, and the currently-bawling Asian fighter. All of them, with the exception of the butler, flushed at me as I appeared.

"What in the world are you wearing, out here in the daylight?!"

"um...clothes?" I don't get why he asked it in that tone! it wasn't like I was in a thong and see through shirt or...oh wait...it's the Victorian era, wearing just this is the equivalent to wearing a thong and see through shirt! oh well he can live with it, this is just a dream after all.

"never mind your clothing but, we need to speak of other things" damn right...i really need to ask them all my fan-girl questions!

"who are you and what are doing here? You just appeared out of nowhere yesterday in _that_ weather." he asked in a superior tone.

"My name is..." I hate this name, "Serene. and i should ask you the same! how did you get in my dream? I haven't drempt of black butler once until now!"  
Ciel face screwed into a WTF position as Sebastian spoke up.

"this isn't a dream, Miss Serene"

"hmm-Exactly what i would expect my la-la land Sebastian to say! of course this is a dream silly!" I said matter-of-factly.

"S-Sebastian! how does she know your name?" Ciel questioned.

"I am unaware of how, young master" he replied slightly surprised.

" duh, this is my dream, Ciel, it'd be kinda weird if I drempt up some random people! wait never mind, that's actually happened before..."

_how does she know us?_ Ciel thought, trying to recall if he had ever seen her at some social gathering. No, he hadn't he would've remembered that accent of her's and her strange hairstyle. not to mention those odd eyes. And plus when he had first saw her a day ago he didn't remember her. Maybe he didn't know her?

He looked back at her. currently she was squeezing her eyes shut trying to wake herself from this "dream".

_she seems unaware that this is reality. maybe I should report her to the Yard...No! then I as well would be questioned and I don't have time nor patience for those fools! And i would also like to know her story out of curiosity. Not to mention how people would view me if i turned down a helpless girl dressed like_ that_ to fend for on her own! and also with all those bruises..._

"Sebastian...prepare us some tea to talk over" he finally decided.

"yes young master. And also...what are you all doing here?!",he said turning to the servants who were flushed looking at me.

"if you have some time to loaf around then please do your jobs!" Sebastian said angrily as Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny ran off to do their jobs. He should really not be so hard on them. if i was Mey-rin i would be so scared of him! actually i don't need to be her for that to be true...at the same time i like him though!

"And also" Ciel said turning to me.

"yeah?" i said eagerly, grinning.

"put on some damn clothes!" he said looking flustered and mad as he got up from his chair; Sebastian handing him his walking cane thingy.

"but i am wearing clothes!" i replied honestly. Sebastian snickered in amusement.

"tch. i think you know what i mean" he said angrily "Sebastian, lead her to the dressing room and give her some proper clothing"

"very well, young master"

"wait you're letting me stay!? " i said in glee

"for now" Ciel said menacingly.

"yay! let's go Sebby!"

_did she not hear the"for now" part?_ Ciel thought.

* * *

Sebastian led me through the maze of hallways.

"hey Sebastian? can i ask you a question?"

"of course Miss Serene"

"just call me Serene, thank you. but are you always like this?" i asked him

"i don't understand. like what?" he asked eying me from the corner of his eyes.

"like, are you always so composed?"

"yes, of course, what ki-"

"yeah yeah i know- what kind of butler would you be if you couldn't do blah blah blah- what i meant was what was your personality before you met Ciel? you couldn't have always been like this. if i were you i would go crazy. there's no way i could deal with the people of this world like you and Ciel do."

_Odd. she talks as if she's not from here. like she is from a whole entire different society. and what a strange question. And how did she know what i was going to say?"_ Sebastian asked in his head.

"hmm. i don't really entirely remember what it was like before." he said as he stop-OOF! my body hurt even more as i bumped into him and landed on the floor.

"owww...you could have given me a warning that we were stopping!" he smirked as he reached out his hand to pull me up.

" you should have been paying attention, especially when your in that condition. "

" well i-you-we-you didn't even give me a good answer to that!...and it doesn't help that your back is a brick wall either and I'm the size of an mouse..." i mumbled  
he pulled me up and let me pass into the room when he suddenly stopped me, gripping my arm.

"it does not matter who i was before i met the young master. now i am but his loyal servant. A butler to the core." of course he said something like that. well at least i got my answer! (not really)

"anyway, Miss Serene i shall fetch you some proper lady attire. please stay here" he said turning.

"okay-dokey!...wait i thought i told you not to call me-" the door shut, cutting me off. ugh. oh well i might as well get undressed as i wait.

* * *

Sebastian retrieved one of the Lady Elizabeth's dress for Miss Serene and strode calmly back to the room.

"Miss Serene...why are you...?" he walked in on the girl just in her undergarments.

"oh i thought i wouldn't waste time undressing so i just figured i would do it as you were getting the clothes! smart ey?"

"and also highly inappropriate" he added on.

"it's only inappropriate because you walked in on me! aren't you supposed to knock?"

"i didn't think i would need to as i'm dealing with someone as improper as you" he said looking away, covering his eyes.

"we've only known each other for a few minutes! how could you possibly- wait was that an insult?" i questioned, suspiciously.

"forgive me, i was only stating what it appeared as..." sure he was... damn butler.

"just give me the damn clothes already." I said impatiently. he handed them to me, bowed, and I realized something extremely important and vital right as he was about to leave.

"wait a second. Which one goes on first? this skirt thingy...or maybe the puffy pants?"

"those would be pantaloons, Miss Serene"

"oh...right...so which one goes on first again?"

Sebastian sighed thinking, _this girl is definitely not from here._

* * *

Finally Sebastian got me all dressed and snug (there were like 10 layers I had to put on. and the Corset was not very fun!). I wouldn't have minded as much if the clothes had actually fitted me!

_"Sebastian...these clothes are really t-AHHHH-ight! you really couldn't have waited to pull on the strings ?" I said glaring at him._

_"forgive me. the clothes are some of the Lady Elizabeth's, the young master's fiance. we didn't have any other lady's clothing that would fit someone who has such a petite figure such as yourself" he said pleasantly smiling as he pulled the corset strings some more (was he freaking enjoying this?). and they kept pressing up against my bruises and it really hurt..._

_finally he took off the cloth he had tied around his eyes so he wouldn't see my "naked body", when in reality "naked body" was really just me in my 18th Century "underclothes" which were these white skirts, shirt, and this chemise thingy._

He led me though the many corridors once again, until we finally reached Ciel's study.

_-knock knock-_  
"Come in" Ciel replied with his cute though stern Brit accent.  
Sebastian opened the door and led me inside.

"i see that your wearing the proper attire this time" he stated.

"only because you asked me too! and they keep on pressing against my bruises and it really hurts..." I added whining.

"come. sit." he said motioning for me to sit across from him, and also ignoring the last part. i strode over to him and sat in the chair across from him. he gave this certain look to Sebastian that I guess meant for him to stay. they didn't trust me. not yet at least.  
he just kinda sat there staring at me like he was trying to figure me out for a while. if this was a staring contest he would have definitely won too. finally he asked,

"who are you? where are you from?" he had a suspicious look on his face

"I'm Serene, just Serene, don't add the Miss in front, and I'm from America, Georgia, land of the peaches and homeless people" I said giving a goofy grin.

"that would explain that accent of yours but not the clothes you came here with. I haven't see anything like_ that_ before",he said tapping his finger on his lip thinking trying not to flush, as image of her came to mind.

"not to mention they were highly inappropriate even for an American" right...wait 'even for an American'? well that was mean...well at least he was being honest with me I guess...

"Oh, that's because they are from the 21st century. Stuff like that is actually pretty normal for a 15 year old like myself!" i replayed honestly

_she's 15? looks like someone of 12 or 13 years of age..._

Ciel closed his one eye calmly "heh. you're jesting" he said.

"no, Ciel, I'm not joking." i replied as my eyes bored into his (closed eye) seriously.

"that still doesn't explain how you know everyone here without encountering us" Sebastian put in, suspiciously.

"there's a fictional manga written on you guys. that's how i know everyone already" I said straight-forward and plainly, leaning back.

"...fictional?" Ciel asked, sitting up "and what is this 'manga'?"

"yes, fictional. a manga is kinda like this book that uses sets of pictures to explain a story-like a comic. also they're usually really violent, so that fits you guys perfectly!"

"but I'm not a fictional character. I'm real " Ciel replied meanly.

"nope. you were created by Yana Toboso. that's why this is all just a dream! a really good one at that!" i said taking a cream puff from the tray (how did that get there?) and stuffing it in my mouth.

_who does this crazy girl think she is calling me fake; unreal; a dream? I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family! this doesn't make any sense...I can get her being from another century-who would i be if i owned a demon butler, but didn't believe that? i just do not get the fictional book part...or the part about how "stuff like that" is normal for a 15 year old girl to wear! whatever. let's just go along with her and learn more._

"ahem. anyway, how did you get all those bruises? you look like you wrestled with something." Ciel asked suspiciously

"oh well my job is underground fighting. it's boxing with no safety gloves so it's easier to crack a few ribs here and there and loose blood. it almost has no rules, so yesterday my stupid coach made me fight this really chunky bald guy. who does Chris think he is telling me 'i think you could beat him, honest'", i said imitating Chris's deep voice, "the bastard! oh did i mention that this type of fighting is illegal too?! fun right?"

"a lady fighting a man for a job?! that proves it, you're definitely not from this time period. i believe you on that...though the book part is a bit..."

"i know. weird. but it's true, there is book. you two are the main characters. so... i already know about your past, that one month," i said looking at Ciel," and about you being a demon, and your ties to Ciel" i said pointing at the butler. he raised an perfect eyebrow at me (does he wax or something?).

"so don't try pretending to me that you're normal. that would be awful mean to your new guest!"  
Ciel looked astonished. either she was one hell of a stalker or she really just was from the future. surprisingly the second one made more sense than the first one.

"h-how do you know about that?" he asked looking mad and shocked, as he suddenly stood up.

"the book" i replied calmly

"how did you get in here? into this time period."

"honestly i have no idea. I fell asleep in this empty trash bin and ended up here"

"alright...but what idiot falls asleep in a trash bin?!" he raged on, sitting back down.

"hey! you try standing after you've been beaten to a pulp! besides, there were these thugs so i hid in there, but ended up falling asleep. i am prone to sleep in weird positions..."  
Ciel sighed like he was a disappointed parent

"...for now you are to stay here with me so you don't get in trouble or end up in the streets. I cannot turn away someone who has no home. or someone who knows my secret..." he said that but I get the feeling it was mainly the second one.

"furthermore, how do I know you won't tell anyone about it?"

"I would never do that. you don't need someone like me messing up your life, and turning the tables. I don't have anything to gain from telling, and that would just be too mean. no one should have their secrets to be exposed and judged by other people unless they wish to. and no one is really in a position to judge, since everyone has messed up. You can't judge people when you are having the same problems: sin. I know people lie, but I'm definitely not right now. you can trust me! I pinky promise!" I smiled sincerely at him and holding out my pinky. even if this was just a dream, i want to somehow make him happier, even if he wasn't real. he had just been through too much...i know how it feels when no one is there for you...

Ciel was astonished at her words. he definitely wasn't expecting that from a girl who purposely went to get beaten, like she had everything, but nothing to loose.

"hmm. very well. for now stay here. Unfortunately I have a guest tonight so try not to be...so...inappropriate." he finished, finally finding the right word to describe me.

"yes sir!"I said saluting him seriously before grinning

"Is it Sir Clause, my lord?" Sebastian asked

"yeah, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us. it seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time. he should arrive here at 6 o'clock. we will carry out negations at my house. do you understand what this means Sebastian?", Ciel said slightly smiling, resting his head upon his hand

"I am fully informed. we shall surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality" Sebastian said bowing his head, as he put his hand over his heart.

"Miss Serene you are to be my friend visiting from America. so don't do anything strange or odd"

"got it!",well that shouldn't be too hard since i actually want to be his friend. I'll do my best! "and why would i ever be doing something strange or odd?"  
Ciel sighed as he thought of what might happen "don't mess up or go sleeping in trash bins" he said meanly.

"that was a one time thing okay i was really tired!" i explained

"tch. whatever just don't do or say anything that's not appropriate or unnatural for this century." for some reason the boy got the feeling she was extremely naive and innocent.

"by the way young master...what in the world was that lemonade from before? the heartburn won't stop..."

"heh. that was 'Tanaka's unadulterated ****'. i stopped drinking it with one sip."  
Sebastian looked a little ticked about Ciel tricking him. i bet he was thinking something mean in his head, wasn't he?

"I'll begin the preparations so I'll leave at that."

"yeah, have fun..."Ciel said, absorbed in his newspaper. well wasn't he just a ray of sunshine?

"please leave it to me" Sebastian said. he strode away to start his preparations. i then remembered that the servants would have a "few" mistakes in this chapter.

"oh Sebastian, wait!" i said stopping him (i saw Ciel wince so i guess it wasn't exactly my inside voice...hehe oops)

"yes, Miss Serene?"

"go easy on the servants okay? they don't mean to..." i said  
he widened his eyes like he was surprised I'd say something like that, then smiled.

"of course, Miss Serene"

"awesome! and stop calling me Miss Serene! it's just Serene...okay?"

"Yes, Miss Serene" he exited the study. Wow, how kind. I was about to go introduce myself to the Servants and help them with their jobs when Ciel asked me a question.

"Miss Serene...do you mind me asking what happened to your hair?" Ummmm...

"I got gum in it so i had to cut it off" I said simply.

"but why is the right half longer than the left? and what is this 'gum' you speak of?"

"gum is this really sticky stuff that people chew because it taste good. you don't actually swallow it or it'll get stuck in your throat because of the stickiness. well I'm off then!" I sing-songed. Damn, hopefully he doesn't notice I avoided the other question.

"you still didn't answer the other question" he said darkly, resting his face on his intertwined fingers.

"I...ehhhh...got some more gum stuck in my hair...again...so I had to cut it off...again." I said feeling sheepish. I don't even know how it happened. both times i was just brushing my hair before bed when this huge knot came out of nowhere. that knot was gum. somehow i get the feeling will or Anthony put it there...the bastards.

Ciel sighed closing his eyes.

_this girl is so clumsy and careless...i wouldn't even be surprised if she happened to be one of Mey-Rin's descendants! i hope she won't mess up anything up for that blasted guest of mine..._

"okay, now that I've told you that i think I'll leave now..."

"mmhhmm" he said his nose in the newspaper once again.

gosh that was embarrassing! in the 21 century my hair was considered "sheek" and "cool" but in the 19th? it might as well been a coughed up hairball glued onto my head. I'm sure Ciel was thinking something "not so nice"...oh well it'll grow back. besides, hair is just a tangle of dead cells anyway.

I exited the room and went to go check up on servants. maybe I could help them somehow! at least that's what I had thought, but unfortunately, all the unfortunate had already happened by the time I got there.

It must have took me a full 15 minutes just to realize that I had been going in circles. Then another 35 to actually find where they were. Ciel should set up some maps around here! But then again he probably wouldn't get lost...in his own mansion. That would just be sad. Especially since he has a demon butler to guide him too!

"GAAAHHHHH! WE'RE SO SORRY SEBASTIAN! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" the servants cried in despair.

"I understand. I will finish setting up here. even I have faults" I'm sure he probably wasn't really thinking actually. he stood in thought as the servants kept apologizing loudly.

"hey Sebastian!" he was tapping his finger, thinking.

"hello, Miss Serene." he said still in thought

"who's the Blonde?" asked bard pointing his pan at me.

"she looks pretty, yes she does" Mey-Rin started to blush. what could the red head possibly be thinking to blush like that?

"This is Miss Serene, the Young Lord's friend from America" Sebastian said snapping out of his thoughts,"you are to treat her with the utmost respect". the servants all greeted me saying how it was great to meet "the master's" friend.

"I'm so happy to meet all of you!" I said throwing myself on Finney, hugging him. the servants are some of my favorite characters. their dedication to Ciel and their love for him is just...lovely...not to mention they're great comic relief too!

"Miss Serene! I could've hurt you! Sebastian says I don't know my own strength"

"That's okay! It just means you have other talents than most people. I think that's cool! besides, Sebastian is just jealous of how cute you are!" i could see Sebastian glare at me out of the corner of my eye. heh ,"Oh and by the way, just call me Serene, please!" Finney looked at me like he had never realized that. maybe he hadn't, the innocent boy.

My arms wrapped around Bard next- and dang, does he work out or something? his body went stiff as soon as I touched him. I withdrew and I swear he had the lightest puff of red on his face. he smiled awkwardly, yet sweetly at me as I hugged Mey-Rin. Or tried to at least. For whatever reason she didn't let me, but someday I'll get her!

Sebastian went back to thinking about what to do. Wheels were definitely turning in his head.

"maybe we should take Tanaka's example, ey Sebastian?" I said knowing how things would go.

"Hmm?" he looked up at me in surprise, realizing something "...that's it! please be quiet everyone. from now on, please listen closely to what I have to say and then carry out the plan." the servants nodded their head in agreement.

"This is what we'll do" Sebastian said holding Tanaka's tea cup. I smiled because i knew how things would go.

"Well good luck with whatever your going to do, guys!" obviously Sebastian figured i already knew what he would do. he smirked looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Yes, of course"

"Wait...hey maybe I can help! right?" I was excited! It'll be fun with the servant trio and Sebastian!

"Actually we have it handled it here. also, as a butler I wouldn't let our guest dirty herself with work."

"awww. are you sure you're not just saying that because you get the impression that I'm clumsier than Mey-Rin?" i joked; Mey- Rin smiling sheepishly.

Sebastian flinched as he continued to smile "I'm sure." he flinched. hesitated. paused.  
wow. i was joking but obviously he actually thought that. and we've only known each other for less than a day. how depressing.

"humph...liar." I said just loud enough for him to hear. he flinched once more, smiling.

* * *

"I can't believe Sebastian actually thinks that. I'm a boxer for Pete sake! how clumsy does he think I am? you don't think I'm clumsy, right Ciel?" he paused from the book looking up.  
"uhhhhhhh...ahem. Sir Clause is here" he said avoiding the question/

"wow. I can't believe you sided with the demon. seriously! I'm not that clumsy...and you haven't even known me for more than a few hours so how would you you know? humph"

"actually you came here a day ago, so technically I've known you for longer than that"

"well th-that doesn't count because i was asleep!"

"hmm. whatever you say" Ciel said smirking. stupid little...  
A man in an pretty modern suit walked up to where Ciel and I sat on the stairs. he had slicked back grey hair pulled into a pony tail. it looked even better than my jumble of a mess hair...

"it has been a while since i came here" Sir Clause said tipping his hat  
Ciel looked up from our conversation.

"eh. you came Clause" the man hugged him, while Ciel didn't return it back.

"buona sera, Ciel! Are you well? perhaps you've grown a bit? and who is this young lady?"

"this is Miss Serene Bisoire (i never told him my last name! )my American..friend" well, wasn't that a

"nice" way to introduce his "friend"

"pleased to meet you!" i said curtsying and smiling. well, Ciel looked somewhat surprised, like he was expecting me to be outright rude and curt. he recovered and led us inside.

"welcome sir clause!" the household said, bowing.

"oh this is...you've made that mansion into something beautiful" he said in awe.  
Sebastian bowed, closing his eyes, respectively, while finny pleasantly took the sir's coat "we've been awaiting you, sir clause"

"Sebastian! it's been a while! it seems there are more faces in this house too?" he said placing his hat firmly on Finney's adorable head.

"wouldn't you like to talk my lord and his friend from America?" asked Sebastian, "because i must do the preparations. please enter the courtyard" he said smiling.

"courtyard?" he looked like he was about to ask why, but then decided to go along with it.

"it is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by my lord. We hope it pleases you" Sebastian finished opening the doors, revealing a complicated Japanese rock garden thingy. it was way more impressing here than in the book! and by the way why would anyone want a garden of rocks? they're rock's for Pete's sake...I mean art is literally everywhere, but you could've chosen something else besides a rock! but I Sebastian somehow made it beautiful. I wonder if the guy has a hobby for making stuff pretty. in the manga whenever he was making things he was always smiling...but then again he's_ always_ smiling so i can't really tell if he enjoyed it or not.

"here please relax" he said politely

"oh! it's a rock garden from japan!" the Italian exclaimed.

"i know, isn't it amazing?" Ciel flinched at my words, surprised i didn't say something stupid. just because my hair looks like a wreck doesn't mean i am!

"simply marvelous, a work of art!" I finished. hopefully that comforted Ciel a bit more.

"yes its *Prodigioso!" he said smiling. Ciel loosened up a little,  
we all sat down at the neatly set up table as Sebastian came over with the little Japanese tea pourer (i don't know the right fancy word for it)

"pardon my interruption" he politely smiled as he pored the green tea

"even green tea. you also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." he said a bit overwhelmed from all this. I bet he wasn't expecting anything like this from little ol' cute Ciel!

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebby replied pleased with his work. actually i think inside he was feeling more smug that he could oh-so-much-more than those "worthless servants"...poor Mey-Rin and Finny. they love him and to him they're just useless nothingness. I'm not as sad for bard because he isn't as fond of the butler, though I do feel sorry for him, but only because just about every day he gets a nice present in his face. an exploding one.

"I also look forward to the evening meal" Ciel put in, sipping his tea, grinning.

I noticed the E-C-K trio (it's the group name i came up with for the servants because they are always exploding, crashing, and killing food,plates, plants; you get the jist) hiding in the bushes in awe gushing over how great Sebastian was. well, except for bard who looked more surprised at why someone would be amazed at that.

"it's only because of the teacups ..." he trailed off twitching in a bit of jealousy. on the other hand finny looked like a puppy who just found giant steak and Mey-Rin looked like one of those sizzling fajitas. but if you want to be precise, she looked more like a flaming red jalapeno to me. just sayin'.

"A-Amazing, that Sebastian..." Mey-rin trailed off blushing. I saw Ciel smile, as he could hear their conversation since they were probably the worst yell-whispers i had heard. I tried to keep my giggles secured in my lungs so it wouldn't seem like I was laughing at air or something. trust me that creepy laugh stuff from Higurashi was just not my style. Shion just needs to learn when it's the right moment for that kind of thing...

"by the way Clause, about the usual goods..."

"yes, i came keeping my promise." huh? what promise?

"here is that game you wanted" he said taking out and placing a box of cards upon the table. it read Mouse3. at first i though it said Mou3e like the electronica artist "Dead Mou3e". I always am mixing up letters and adding them when i read. i think i might have dyslexia. anyways getting off track...

"it wasn't released yet in Italy. it was difficult to obtain." he said like he was relieved to find it there in his pocket.

"hmm... Difficult huh? you emphasized it on the phone." Ciel said intertwining his fingers. i hazed out of their boring conversation. why the heck are we just sitting here talking about it when we can just play it? ...the logic of this world. -sigh-

"my, my. if it's such a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless." I heard Clause say as I zoned back in again," at any rate your telling me to send the next one soon?"  
A mischievous air came on the earl as he replayed, smirking, "yes. "kids" have a greed for games."

"indeed so." I said joining in, seriously. "so...how about we go and play a game while we're waiting! it'll be really fun!" I said happily, dropping the creepy air about us.

"that won't be necessary." Sebastian said, entering the courtyard, "please pardon the interruption."

"the evening meal's preparations have been arranged, do please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's". i bet Bardroy cut it and bought it only, knowing him and the family butler.

"Beef Donburi" Sebastian said. I giggled looking at Ciel and Clause's surprised faces. wow even Ciel wasn't expecting that.

"it looks delicious, Sebastian! tell Bardroy what a good job he's done!" I said pleasantly as he set the bowls in front of us.

"i-is this the evening meal?" Sir clause said in shock

"yes" replied the clad-in-black butler, amused at the Sir's response

"Sir Clause you have no knowledge of this...?" oh, i almost forgot this part...this will be interesting to see Sebastian ramble on about the greatness of beef donburi

* * *

"that is Donburi!" the butler finished. Dang...I didn't know the guy could get so motivated over food. for a second there I could've imagined him being my brother (I love food!). but then again, I don't have any relatives. and if I did they probably wouldn't even know who I am so...oh well!  
Sebastian went on to explain how it was invented and blah blah how he "devoted" (yeah right) himself to making it for the sir.

looking at Ciel and Clause once more, I giggled. they both had that deer in headlights looks on their face again.

Clause snapped out of it and suddenly began laughing like it was "go bwah" (if you haven't seen that YouTube video, you need to!) on replay.

"Ciel! this is the best! you never cease to surprise me!"

"hehe! yes, Ciel is really fun!" the shorty thinks I'm an idiot delinquent child. but yeah, he's still fun!

"In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you it's a lot of fun." for a second I thought Ciel was actually smiling, but then i realized that he was actually wearing a smug "Boss Ass Bitch" look I've seen too many time's on Chris after he manages to flip me over onto my back with just one move.

The guy should just quit coaching so he could be cast for one of those super cliche action movies with exploding trucks and such (haha that rhymed!).

I snapped back to reality, out of my thoughts "that's an honor" ciel replied still smug with his over inflated ego as the servants partied in the background saying it was a success.

"Japanese Donburi is such profound food. you really are an intellectual."

"I am grateful" I smirked, knowing Sebastian had searched his butt off to find it, leaving the Library in a mess.

"It is exactly as you say, I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. thanks for the meal"  
Mey-Rin walked out with her still-broken glasses.

Oh no. I just remembered what happens. damn I should have remembered but seeing Ciel's surprised face totally threw me off.

"um-Sebastian?" i whisper yelled

Maybe he didn't hear me "Sebasti-"

"May the wine suit your taste." okay there was no way that interruption was not on purpose.

He then gave me a glare that i guess meant "stupid human, don't bother me now, I'm on a roll" yeah, he DEFINITELY heard me. oh well his loss.

"the preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." he finished. It got awkwardly silent as Mey-Rin just stood there smiling pleasantly, missing her part.

"Mey-rin!"

"uh! y-yes?"

"it's not 'yes'. don't just stand there, pour the wine into the glass." he whispered closely into her ear. poor flaming red jalapeno Mey-Rin. She grabbed the bottle, shaking and flaming as she tipped the bottle, about to pour. oh geez. stupid demon Butler. i covered my eyes, even though i knew it would be okay. at least in the manga and T.V. show it was...but would my being here change that?

_What in the world is Serene doing? covering her eyes! i told her not to act weird in front of-_  
the red liquid cascaded onto the snow white cloth in deep contrast.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Sebastian whip off the cloth like he was a magician. he left only the cups on the table rattling. pffft. the guy could have just listened to me instead. show off (actually I'm more jealous because i can't do that trick. humph!)

Everyone who had witnessed the trick was in chock. I even saw Bard's cigarette drop to the ground.  
"huh? where's the table clothe go?!" the Italiano exclaimed.

Ciel smirked "heh...it got a littler dirty so it was removed. don't let it worry you."

"excuse the big interruption. please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."  
"yup!" I added on doing a closed eye smile, when in reality I wanted to get up and whack Sebastian across the face. The damn bastard could've just listened to me...or at least let me talk...

"your butler is really quite skillful."

"since he's my servant it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing." He said smirking

"though, naturally I didn't just hire him for the food. I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than his."

"I really do love his Gateau Au chocolate! and his Cabinet pudding...and Lemon meringue pie...and! well...i guess everything he makes is good!" I'm such a good liar. I had no doubt it was delicious, but I hadn't tasted any of that by him because I hadn't been here long enough. Well, Ciel looked surprised enough at my ability to lie flawlessly.

"ha ha ha! that's a really important reason to you is it?"

"Well of course! What little girl or boy wouldn't love sweets?" now that's true I do love sweets.

"ha..you are quite the child, aren't you, Serene?"

"hehe! I do love my sweets. right Ciel?"

"I look forward to today's dessert" he replied smiling  
right then Sebastian brought out the dessert which was some pancake layered cake thing drenched in melted chocolate and honey.

"the after-dessert dinner is ready"

oh jeeze. I almost moaned at the taste, ITS SO GOOD! I looked over to Sebastian who was smirking at me like he knew my thoughts.

I suddenly tore my face away from the dessert as something caught my eye. weird. i just felt something amiss- out of place...wait those irises...Finney had bought seeds not plants! i looked up at Sebastian as he smirked at me.

fine. I'll give it to him...he really is...

just one hell of a butler.

and a demon.

Darn narcissistic demon butler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello kitty tats! **

**I hope you injoyed the first Chapter~! I will continue to post as fast as I can so YAY! BTW incase you didn't know I don't own any thing from Black Butler! they are all the lovely Yana Toboso's! not mine! anything not from Black Butler is mine though. so yeahhhhhh...happy reading!**

**please comment, review or give me your thoughts! :D**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and closed again as soon sunlight hit them.

Ugh-why do I keep forgetting to close the damn blinds?! every time I swear- Wait...Ciel-sebby-cake-claude-jalapeno-bard-donburi-irises! It's all coming back to me. I have to check if i'm still in the manor! If I am this might not be a dream...

My eyes flashed opened as they focused on...Sebastian?

"Sebas...uhm...why am I in your arms?" well isn't this a nice wake up call?

"You nearly rolled off the bed. I caught you right before you fell off." he said smiling.

"Oh thanks alot Sebster! though I'm kinda used to it...it's usually how I start my mornings..." this sheepish feeling in me bubbled up

"em...Sebster?" Sebastian smiled as he twitched in amusement.

"you weren't joking when you said you were prone to sleeping in weird positions" said ciel as he poshly face-palmed his red face , still dressed in his night...gown...thingy?

"you were dangling half off your bed! not to mention the coverings somehow all ended up on the floor..." Ciel continued, sighing.

"oh, oops!...Wait why are you here too?"

"you were yelling in your sleep so we ran thinking you were being attacked or something of the sorts" he said in annoyed tone. It was probably because he dragged himself all the way here, just to find out I was okay. Of course he would be annoyed by something like that...

"really? what was I saying?" I already knew the answer

"you were saying something along the lines of 'killing rats' 'was doing them a favor'...what in the blazes were you dreaming of?!" ciel asked astonished.

"Oh..." suddenly I felt this bursting emotion inside of me. At first I thought it must be realization, but no. Then I realized that it was actually tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"I...I...I"

No! I won't be like that anymore! There are only two types of people in this world. Those who take action and those who watch. I won't watch anymore. Never again. Never...

"I-It was just a bad dream. I think I ate too many of those dessert thingies you fixed, Sebastian!" Ciel and Sebastian exchanged confused looks at my bipolar emotions.

"Oh...right...and why the hell are you still in his arms?! Sebastian, let go!"

"Yes, my lord" he suddenly removed his strong arms leaving me to tumble onto the floor.

"Oww! Jeeze freaking nuts! Couldn't you have 'let go' over the bed?!" that didn't sound right.

"My master did not specifically order me too" Sebastian said smirking.

"...Bastard" I muttered under my breath. He simply stood there smiling pleasantly. I swear the guy gets off by watching me suffer.

"and one other thing"

"what is it shorty?" if he was gonna drop me like that I would play back too. hehe...shorty! Wait...I just realized we're the same hight...well that's depressing, I mean i'm _fifteen!_

Ciel grimaced looking mad

"put on some damn clothes!"

* * *

Sebastian helped us out the carriage as we stopped in front a cane shop. We were now in the middle of town with men in top hats and canes and women flouncing around with their 5 petticoats. Now _this _was England. Though I don't entirely understand why they couldn't have just worn one petticoat though. Those things are heavy!

We entered the cane shop and a burly man smiled wide before laying his brown eyes on ciel and asking, "welcome boy! on an errand for your father?"

If only I had a camera to take a picture of Ciel's face... for someone his size he sure does have a temper!

I knew he would be telling himself that he didn't care, but I know that once something like that is taken from you, it takes a piece of you with it. And I get it that he was reminded that they were gone but...I could totally tell he was way more pissed than sad! Jeez, I had to put my hand to my mouth from looking like I was giggling at nothing! His flinch at the word "boy" was far from unnoticeable.

"Excuse me" Sebastian said putting his hand in front of ciel to snap him out of his anger daze, "but we came here to get _master's _cane" he said smiling, handing the man a note.

He handed the cane over to Sebastian, smiling, "ah, so you're the owner of the cane. exactly what sort of person do you intended to have use this cane? it couldn't be that kid?" He _really_ shouldn't have called ciel a kid. _Really _shouldn't have. I don't see why it bothered Ciel so much, he obviously wasn't a man...But the use of the term made ciel look like he was a time bomb about to do some seriouse shiz to this guy. He better know how to get rid of a body fast, because I'm not about to clean up his mess! wait nevermind, he has a demon butler for that.

Sebastian, knowing ciel better than just about anyone, suddenly pointed the cane at the Mister as if it was a rifle, about to fire right between his eyes. If you had only seen the man's expression alone you actually would've thought it was a rifle.

"Hmm. It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane." Sebastian said still pointing it at him. "this should cover it". As Sebastian placed a bag of coins on the table top as ciel stormed out.

"Bye bye, Mister!" I took one last look, giggling, at the man's stunned look before following ciel.

"Hmph. Finnie's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that I got stuck getting another one" Ciel said with a sour look on his face.

"indeed. it's true that you grew, but it did take time" you could literally feel the anger radiating off Ciel as if he was some kind of nuclear explosion.

"aww, don't be like that Ciel! I'm sure Finnie didn't actually mean to, he could never do that, the sweet boy. It's just that there is a fine line between idiocy and innocence." grinning as I continued " besides I like the size you are!" he grimaced again as I pointed out his shortness. He still continued to look forward, angrily, as he ignored me. I'm beginning to get the impression that he dislikes me...like, _really_ dislikes me.

" Well if you really want to know, your actually the same height as me..."

"Stop lying" he said annoyed, "Your obviously taller than me"

"No...I noticed this morning when i called you shorty. Now it's only because i'm wearing heels taller than yours. see?" I said peeking out my foot. Ciel looked like it was the first time he met someone older than him, though smaller than him (almost smaller), but then he quickly regained composure as we kept walking.

"Look mummy! It's Phantom's new Beter Rabbit!" A little boy said, his face pressed up against a window.

"oh you...didn't I buy you candy though?"

ciel walked through, ignoring the little boy. maybe he might not admit it, but he was still haunted by the memories of _them_.

"Ciel?" i said looking over at him, smiling softly at him though sad.

"What, Serene" he asked in annoyed tone without even looking at me.

"I...I'm sorry.." I said softly looking forward. ciel suddenly looked over to me, eyes wide.

"what was that?"

"Hnn?" Even if he was drowning in pain, he'll still insist he's okay. he would never ask for my help. but then again he wouldn't have to.

"Nothing to worry about, Ciel" I said still smiling. I just wish he could smile happily, just once. someday I will make that happen. To Sebastian and the others too.

_she understands his pain even if he doesn't show it...hmph. she sure does let nothing get past her. _Sebastian thought smiling.

"now then young Master and Miss, let us return to the mansion quickly." He said opening the carriage door, as we climbed in.

* * *

We shortly arrived at ciel's home. we walked inside as I saw Ciel freeze in fear.

"hm? what is it Youn-" Sebastian's face went into a WTF look as he gazed upon the mansion. It was covered in cute decorations of all sorts and lots of bunnies and balloons. If you ask me, honestly though a little would be cute...but this was going overboard! The pink is burning my eyes! And that's my favorite color too!

"My...My mansion" ciel said in despair.

"GYYYAAAAA! SEBASTIAN!" The servants cried running towards us.

"what in the world is going on? or more like...what's with that appearance, you two?" Bard looked seriously pissed in his pink bonnet and frilly bib, while finney just teared as his bunny ears headband dropped in sadness. Finney looked adorable while Bard just looked Ridiculous.

I laughed at the scene.

"Go ask that crazy girl over there!" Bard hooked a thumb to his left, still mad as ever. We followed his thumb towards double doors where you could just barley make out a high pitched girly voice. I can't wait to see ciel's expression when he figures out it's Lizi!

We peeked through the crack of the door to see Tanaka in a blond curly wig, and a beaming Lizi.

"but like I thought, you wearing that is... totally adorable! you look like Antoinette!" said the little Blonde, as Tanaka chuckled.

Ciel seriously jumped 5 feet in the air as if he was a frightened cat.

"shit!" I heard him say softly, under his breath.

"well, isn't that a pleasant response to your fiance." I said half smirking. why couldn't I have brought my phone when I got sucked into this world?

Lizi suddenly noticed us. you could literally feel hearts coming off of her, as she glomped the poor boy.

"Ciel! I wanted to see youuu!" she said that in such a high pitched voice, one of my ear popped. what happened to using inside voices?

"E...Elizabeth!" ciel said in shock still being glomped. I can't help but wonder how_ his_ ears are doing.

"No, no, no! call me Lizi! Aren't I always saying that?!" I'm not really too sure if Ciel's still breathing by now; the force of Lizzy's hug looked quite painful.

"just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cuuuuuutest!" Lizzy dragged on.

"Ahem...Miss Elizabeth..." Sebastian said looking a bit Amused.

"oh my! Sebastian, Good day!" Lizzy said finally releasing the out of breath Ciel.

"it's been quite a while since I've laid eyes on _you_" he said bowing.

"I brought you a Souvenir!" The Blonde said grabbing something behind her.

Lady Elizabeth turned around holding a...wha?

she placed a pink, flowery bonnet on the butler's crown, "you see!" WOW. just... It takes so much to not laugh! I could see ciel in the background shacking in laughter, clutching onto his new cane.

Sebastian looked_ ridiculous!  
_

"ahh it's so cute! you're always wearing black, so I though those colors would be good!"

The look on his face was enough to send someone to a fate worse than death.

I can't take it anymore! I burst out in peals of laughter as I crumpled against the floor, my back shacking, along with the rest of the servants and Ciel (wow I didn't know he could laugh like that). I'm sure Sebastian will pound the Servants to bits later. He just looked so...

"BWAHAHHAH! OMG Sebastian you just look so...!" I cut my sentence off in laughter; there were just no words that would be enough to fit the scene displayed in front of me!

"Regard for the things I wear, that sort of great regard for me...it is a great honor." keh! suurrrree it was. I could almost see flames coming off of the violent butler. If only I had a camera right now...

"By the way, who is that super cute girl over there!" wait a second...I'm considered cute? Lizzy pointed over to me, grinning as I got back up.

"This is Lady Serene, from America. She is Currently staying with Ciel to learn of Britain's customs" Sebastian lied, still looking "cute" as ever in the Pink hat. wait why did he switch from Miss to Lady? Maybe it's so people don't get suspicious to why Ciel's hanging out with a lower class. He didn't do that with Sir Claude though...

"Awesome to meet you, Lizzy!" I said extending my hand going for a handshake. What the...? Lizzy suddenly clasped her arms around my waist enveloping me in a hug. huh? I was going to go for a hand shake but...

"You are just so cuuuute!" she said spinning me around, nearly chocking me to death

"L...Lizzi! Can't...Br...Breath!" Is Lizi secretly a body builder? because I'm about to be separated from my lower half if she keeps this up!

"oh! oops!" I crumpled onto the floor in a daze trying to catch my breath. I wouldn't be surprised if that left a mark on me.

"A... A handshake would have sufficed..." looking up, I catched ciel and sebastian snickering and grinning at me. I glared back, as my response. stupid little...jerks! I got up ruffling my dress.

"More importantly Lizi, what are you doing here? what about Grandmother?"

"I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!" My ears...My poor ears...

over to the left I could see Sebastian and Bard talking quietly. I wonder what they are talking about. hopefully it's not jokes about my face when lizi was spinning me around, because I know for certain, I looked like a wreck.

"In secret? what were you thinking?" ciel responded

"FIANCE?!" the servants shrieked randomly. oh so that's what they were talking about.

"If she left without saying anything, then Grandmother must be worried. Sebastian. contact-" he was suddenly snatched away by Lizi as she rushed dragging him to to who-knows-where. This is why they need to put some maps around here...

"Look, look! I made the ballroom cute, didn't I!"

"Wow! It looks absolutely adorable Lizi!" I said grinning

"Thank you! Ah, that's right! Hey Ciel, Serene, since it took a lot of work to get the ballroom like this, Let's have a dance party today!

Ciel twitched "Wha...", poor boy doesn't now how to dance...heh. Thank goodness I went to the eighth grade semi-dressed dance! Unfortunately I got stuck with the dance instructor, because there were too many girls. And he was fat...really fat. Donut fat...so it was kind of hard to dance.

"Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel! I Think it'll definitely be cute! too bad I didn't get any for Lady Serene..."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, but thanks for thinking of me!" I said shaking my hands back and forth giving a crooked smile. yeah...I think I'll be fine, Lizi.

"Yay! Okay good! we'll all dance the night away! La la da La da!" Lizi skipped away, beaming

"Hey, who said it was fine!" Ciel said madly.

"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him. It's like a dream! I will have to dress stylishly with all my might, too!" Lizi said dreamily, in la-la land.

"Listen to what...Elizabeth?! Hey! Listen to what people are saying!" Ciel yelled in vain.

"Kya Kya..." Elizabeth flounced off in dream state, not even realizing the words Ciel was spitting out.

A goofy grin spread across my face. well this'll be interesting.

* * *

Ciel hunched over his desk in gloom, as if it was the end of the world.

"Oh come on Ciel, be a man!" I said doing a manly pose as I swung my feet back and forth, sitting on top of his desk.

Ciel sighed "It's not like I became her Fiance, I was forced to do it"

"What about it? It's not like you have someone else in mind, and being all depressed about isn't gonna help. I mean, at least she likes you a lot, instead of hating you. I wouldn't want to get on someone who's _that strong's _bad side."

"It would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?" Sebastian put in.

"I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"you do know Lizi's taller than you right? not so little now is she?"

"get off of my desk." he said changing the subject, annoyed.

"hey, it's your fault for hogging the only chair here"

Ciel went on ignoring me "however, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance..." he said taking a sip of his tea deep in thought.

"young master."

"what." ciel said banging the tea cup on the table, annoying again.

"I have no proof, but ... is it true you do not have dancing instruction?"

Ciel swiveled his chair around so that we were no longer looking at him. The silence was so loud, it was the only thing heard. But you could definitely feel the iritence floating off of ciel like a smoke.

"It's no wonder" Sebastian said sighing " It seems that even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."

"It's okay Ciel! You know, dancing from my time mainly consists of people grinding and feeling each other up. So I guess not knowing something is better than that..."

"honestly?" Sebastian asked turning to me, interested.

"people from the 21 century aren't so Chivalrous with their flirting ways..." Sebastian smirked at me, amused.

"well, I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games..." Sebastian spun his chair around,

"I'll take your word for it, but Young Master, It's often said that dance is a 'social' thing. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invention from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter..." Sebastian said darky

"Even I know how to dance Waltz!"

"someone as clumsy as you...?" Sebastian asked

I got down from the desk top, "I'm not clumsy, you stupid! We haven't even known each other that long too! Only for 3 days not counting the one where I was passed out. humph." I crossed my arms blowing out from my cheeks, as Sebastian smirked. I'm definitely sure he gets off from me being mad.

"...I get it already! It's fine like this. who would call for a home tutor?"

"from now on there won't be anytime to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song."

"Then who will teach me? No matter how you look at the people of this house..."

"I just said I knew how." I looked at them flatly, putting my hands on my hips "What? you don't trust me and my awesome skills?" I said flipping my too-short-to-flip hair.

"considering the description you just gave me of modern dancing..." ciel gave a shudder. I wouldn't blame him.

" though you are being insolent I will be your dance instructor." sebastian said smiling.

Ciel nearly shouted " You Idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!"

"heh-guess your stuck with me!" I sing-songed

"I don't trust you and your 'awesome' skills" Ciel said grimacing.

"Well, that was a slap to the face" I huffed

" Do you even know how to dance the Waltz?" Ciel asked Sebastian

"If it's the winter Waltz, then please leave it to me. I often cause quite a commotion at the Schonbrunn Palace. Won't you be my partner for one song? My Lord?"

the pair got into place in the middle of the room, and readied themselves.

When the song starts, begin with your left foot." Sebastian was cut of when Ciel stepped on his foot.

"next is the natural turn" he said turning wobbly. humph. Not so natural to me.

"put your leg forward as if you're sliding" Ciel instead kicked him in the shin.

"um Ciel? you know he said sliding, not colliding, right?" I put in

Ciel looked displeased and awkward as Sebastian just stared at him flatly as if he was wondering how someone could be so bad. It was like for once Sebastian _actually_ wondered what to do here.

"Well, I for one certainly wouldn't wan't to be the Miss Ciel had the dance to! It might be _worse _than Lizi's hugs!"

"It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing young master."

"You're too big! what would I be doing with a big woman like that?!" Ciel asked loosing his temper. I giggled at the scene before me.

"First of all do something about that sour look." Sebastian squeezed Ciel's cheeks like he was a baby.

"It is rude to the lady. Even if it is a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun." he said continuing to squish Ciel's pale cheeks.

"Alright, smile happily"

Instead Ciel's face turned into an angry, cold one, not a happy, smiling one.

"**Let go**!" he slapped the gloved hand away, cross, "somehow I've...smiling. to smile happily I've forgotten."

"young Master..."

I teared at his words. It was already sad, but in person my heart felt an ache, like it really was breaking.

Once I had thought that It'd be better to make others suffer and feel how I had. I _wanted_ them to never laugh again. to never be happy. Never smile. I _wanted_ to torture all of their souls. I thought that then maybe...it would make all my memories vanish; out of sight out of mind. But in the end...it was only me who was tortured. If I hadn't been stopped when I was, then... I might not even be here. No, I definitely would be _dead_ by now. I don't want anything like that to happen to Ciel.

I don't want his soul to feel like mine had. I don't want him to be tortured, inside out.

"someday you will, again." I said softly touching him. I still wake up in tears, or screaming, but I'm _okay. I can be happy._

I felt his muscles tightening before swatting my arm away, angrily

"how could someone like you, possibly know? You act so carefree, as if you've never lost anything dear to you!"

closing my eyes, the memories all came back to me_. Everything._

I opened my eyes, focusing directly into his Blue one.

"If I continued to go on as I was, I would have just ceased to exist."The words flowed out harshly, yet calm.

" I would have just...I'm not like you, who can shoulder any burden with a straight face, okay!" My voice started to crack and I could feel wetness in my eyes before my tone turned harsh and cold angain ".._that's_ why I act so carefree, Ciel. I'm not like you. I would...I would have just broke." I should have long ago.

The butler looked somewhat surprised. He would've never guessed something happened to that girl. Ciel's eye widened looking into her brown speckled baby blues.

_wha...what's that look in her eyes? I have never seen Serene give a such a look or even one close to that. She's always smiling or giggling, but now she looks angry and serious...like she's seen too much that she was not supposed to. Is she anything like me? Perhaps..._

I don't want to think about _that_ right now...

"but I promise you'll smile again. because I must be here for a reason..." he looked dumbfounded.

I gave Ciel a soft smile.

"You know, Ciel, If you want, you can dance with me instead of the demon" Sebastian twitched annoyed that I didnt use his name.

"what... oh. Of course" I think I might've of scared Ciel. usually I don't talk like that, but remembering everything...No. I won't think of that!

We lined up, into place. He put he hand on my back and I placed mine on his shoulder.

wh...why...are we so close to each other!? My personal space bubble is being invaded! Either way if it's someone as cute as him I don't mind- OH GOSH did I just think that? Yes, I did...I felt my face tingle, like I might be blushing. I snapped from my thoughts.

"see I told you we're the same height" I said giving a small smile, and he sort of gave the tiniest smile back and we started to dance as I instructed him. then after a while for some reason he looked at me in realization and surprise.

"what happened to your right fingers?" my thumb and pointer had 'My-little-Pony' band-aids over them. What, we ran out of the normal kind!

"uh, my finger nails fell off"

"what?!"

"Well actually they were ripped off a few years ago...and they just never grew back because the fingers were damaged too badly. It doesn't hurt though. only if you like hit it or something."

"Oh. how did they get ripped off?"

I won't answer _that_. I stayed silent, Ignoring and avoiding his question, looking down. He gave me an expecting look but then left it at that.

Not surprisingly, Ciel was a way better dancer when he isn't with Sebastian. I guess it was because we were the same hieght. I guess might possibly be shorter than him, but it's impossible to tell with these heels the Brits always wear.

"Nicely done, Lady Serene." Sebastian said a bit astonished. He was probably mainly surprised that I was the one giving lessons, instead of him, considering how "clumsy" I was. And maybe a bit because of my outburst back there...

We continued to dance, "Despite you two thinking I'm clumsy, In Color Guard, I was one of the best dancers on the team!"

"Color Guard...?" Ciel looked confused. I guess that hadn't been invented yet.

"It's where you dance with these huge and heavy flags! It looks very easy but, It's not. I used to do it and volleyball too, but I'm too busy with fighting these days. If Chris found out I was doing another sport he would probably tell everyone, and then I would be shunned. Stupid narcissist..."

"who's Chris? and what's this 'volleyball'?" Ciel just kept asking, didn't he.

"My jerk of a coach. He's always playing pranks and jokes on me too! but either way I still consider him my friend...sort of. And volleyball? Best sport ever! It's a game where there is two teams playing on one court divided by a net. Each team team has three touches to get the volley ball over, or the point goes to the other team. also you can only touch the ball 4 different ways- set, spike, bump, or block. If you don't that's a penalty and-"

"Okay I get it! Sorry I asked..." Ciel said, annoyed.

"We _have_ to play it sometime, It'll be so much fun! In modern days it's the second most popular sport too! Did I mention the clothing for this sport is tight booty shorts? and you wear a-" Ciel stopped dancing and broke apart from me flushing.

"Don't you need to go change into your dancing clothes or something?" I almost forgot!

"OHMYGOSH, I totally forgot! thanks Ciel! Sebastian, you help Ciel while I dress. I'll be fine by myself this time!"

"Yes, Lady Serene."

"wh...what?! She's not your master! Only I order you! Sebastian, Go and-" I slammed the door running out. I guess I got carried away too easily.

* * *

I stood next to Lizzy In my heavy baby blue ballgown as she tried to convince Mey-Rin to take off her glasses and dance. Lizzy was chasing her around, while Mey-Rin clung to them as if she were in the middle of the Atlantic and they were a life float.

"I-I'm super far-sighted! so if I don't have these I can't see anything!" said a trembling Mey-Rin.

"It'll be fine if you see it from far away!" Lizi insisted

I sighed. It took me forever to get this dress on! I even had to ask Bard and finnie to help me (which they outright denied since it's not 'ladylike'). Eventually I got it on myself, but It still took a while. I'm actually surprised Ciel hadn't make it down here before I did. hmm? randomly Lizi gasped looking up to the stairs.

"Ciel!" Wow. If I ever have trouble picking out my clothing, i'll just give Lizi a call. Ciel looked adorable!

"look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they?"

she showed a hand pointing to smiling Tanaka, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, an awkward finnie in a cat maid's dress (his legs look so soft and skinny...how?), and a twitching Bard dressed in a sailor girl's top and long skirt with a fluffy wig. Seriously! next time i'm sucked into a different world remind me to bring a damn camera!

"you're so cuuuuute! my eyes weren't wrong wrong!" Lizi is a perfect example of a fangirl. she spun Ciel around and around, as I laughed. the poor earl! he looked nauseous!

"But Ciel is definitely the...huh?" Lizi eyes wee focused on his hand she clutched. oh great... I can't believe I forgot to tell Ciel about this! Even though, I'll move behind them so when she throws it I might be able to catch it.

"Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you?! There was a ring that was matched the Western Style clothing wasn't there?" Lizi's face turned dangerous as the squeezed his hand.

"Ring?" Ciel questioned before tugging his hand away "this ring is fine"

Lizi diverged "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is not cute! Are you saying you don't wan't the things I brought back for you Ciel?!" she began to bawl like a 4 year old.

ciel sighed like a disappointed parent "That's not it... This ring is-"

"Mine now!" Lizi snatched the ring off his finger and ran away

"Li-!"

" I took it! This ring is super old!" said Lizi, peering though the hole of the ring," The size of the one I chose is better,too..."

**" Give it back!" **the tone of his booming voice gave me shivers as the whole mansion fell into silence. all of us stood looking at ciel. If a pin had dropped you would have heard it no matter where you stood in the house.

Ciel had a certain fury about in his eyes. It looked too familiar to when I was in the orphanage. Except this time Instead of traces of hate and disgust, it was rage and ire. His expression scared me. but somewhere in those deep azure eyes, there was also a tint of melancholy.

"Give that back Elizabeth!"

her eyes went glassy with wetness "Wh...Why are you mad like that? I worked so hard..." most people think Lizi is just an annoying spoiled brat, but she really only wants to make Ciel happy. But she doesn't know how to, because she can never give him what he truly wants...and neither can I, no matter how hard I try...unless he would change his view...

"wh..what?! I just made you cute? so why are you mad like that?! you're terrible!" she says that, but in her mind, she's really just punishing herself for not being able to make him smile.

she flung her hand up "This ring I...HATE IT!"

I grunted as my body hit the floor, bruising my elbows and knees. I just barley caught it! She had hurled the piece down nearly onto the tiled floor, where it would have broke into fragments of useless material.

I looked up to see Ciel have his hand raised, about to hit Lizi-but then, in a shadowy flash of black, Sebastian appeared grasping Ciel's raised hand, and placed his cane in his hand. Ciel turned his head around to the butler. My heart nearly broke when I saw balls of water falling upon his cheek. he was _crying. _

"Young Master..." the emotionless in Sebastian makes me so mad. It's not his fault that he can't cry or truly laugh but...It still makes me mad that he never thinks of how other's might feel. that's probably because of his inability to feel, himself.

" You've forgotten your long-awaited cane" The butler somehow gave a soft smile. _this _is what I mean.

Ciel looked surprised, like he had been in a daze a few moments ago. then he cast his eye downward in guilt and anguish, as Elizabeth hickuped, crying.

"you have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master, It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There is only one in the world."

"eh?! That sort of important ring...and...I almost broke it..."

Ciel walked over where I was still lying on the ground, and picked up the ring from my gloved hand. he then walked over to the window and-Tossed it out the window?!

I blinked, surprised "Ciel! Why did you...?"

"Ciel?! What are you doing?" Lizi scrambled over to the Window looking out.

"I don't care...about that thing. It's just an Old ring" he didn't say that a few minutes go when he was about to hit Lizi.

"This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'" He finished looking calm as ever. We all stared at him, eyes wide. Even Sebastian did so too.

"What's with that face?"

"B...But_-hick-_"

"It's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady" he took out the handkerchief and wiped at her face.

"I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" ciel said giving a grin. "let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette shall we? M'Lady?"

She smiled and stopped crying "It really is like a dream!" and they begun to dance. Sebastian walked over to me, who was still lying on the ground, like a pancake.

he offered his hand "I can't believe Ciel just threw that out the window. but he is Ciel. he'll never stop finding ways to surprise me." I said grinning as Sebastian pulled me up.

"WHA-" I tripped! good thing Sebastian's strong, so I just landed with my head on his lower chest as he gripped my arms steadying me.

"oh...I just realized how tall you are and how short I am..."

"have you also realized how clumsy you are yet?" he said politely as he grinned, amused.

"I'm not clumsy! I just tripped over...nothing? Oh well, but, thanks a lot, anyways! I already bruised myself fighting in the Stage, and then again when I got the ring."

"Stage...?" he mumbled outloud before snapping from his thoughts "that was very courageous of you, Lady Serene"

"It's just Serene, Demon." he twitched again at my nickname for him

"and I don't know what's your defintion of Courageous but that was nothing, compared to volleyball. you are constantly diving to save the ball, so I guess i'm kinda used to it. or used to be used to it"

"Of course. I must go now" he walked off, grabbing a Violin. from where, I don't know.

well this is boring. I was invited to this dance party but I've got absolutely no one to dance with. I would ask Bard, but...no...he doesn't exactly look like he wants to. he's still dressed as a girl...and Finnie and Tanaka are dancing...and Mey-Rin is in lala land probably dreaming of her and Sebastian dancing together...I guess maybe I should just leave. I don't want to disturb everyone when they already look so happy. If they're all happy then so am I. I smiled to myself.

I turned about to leave when a hand grabbed my arm.

huh? I turned my head to see Ciel.

"wha-weren't you just dancing with Lizi?"

"I was, but then she noticed you standing here, so she said she would like to dance with Finnie, Bard, and Tanaka, since she went through the trouble to make them 'cute' also"

I giggled and looked over to see an awkward, yet smiling Bard dancing with Lizi.

"So then, will you have this dance to me, Serene?" My heart literally just jumped.

"wait-wha? what?" he wants to dance with me? I was so sure he hated me; annoyed by me!

"I thought you thought I was annoying though" I said flatly

"You are."

"well that was straight-forward wasn't it" I said twitching.

"but you're also very intriguing and surprising...along with clumsy and annoying." he said giving a grin, as he held out his hand to me.

"hmmm, okay, fine! Just don't kick me. and i'm not clumsy..." I smiled and grabbed his hand, and we started to dance to sebastian's beautiful violin playing. Is there anything that butler can't do?

I can feel his body close to mine and my my skin burned where ever his touched mine. It's such an odd feeling... I've never had before. I can feel tingling going through every fiber of me and adrenalin surging through every vein. it's like how i feel when i'm about to fight, but this...it feels pleasant and happy. I'm not sure why I feel this...

"hey, Ciel."

"yes?"

"are you having any fun?"

he blinked, "huh? yes, I suppose..." he said. I smiled at him. I'm glad.

"Me too!"

after a while Lizi came over to us,"Lady Serene, mind if I dance with Ciel again?"

"Yes! No! I mean I don't mind, I was just confused about how to- you know what, I can't talk, so just take him" I put my head in my hand. Wow way to be smooth there.

"let's go Ciel!" she grabbed his hand, smiling. he looked kinda...sad? I don't know how to describe the look in his eyes. nevertheless, i'm alone again. oh well at least I got to Ciel be happy! even if he was only happy a smidge bit. I grinned.

" 'Ey Lady Serene! would you like to dance with me?" Bard asked grinning

"Only if you call me just Serene!" I laughed. "Sure Bard! hey, you changed clothes?" he was wearing his cooking clothes.

"Lizi finally let me after dancing with me. And aren't I glad!"

"okay then let's dance, Master Chief!" We got into place and begun to dance...and why is everyone here taller than me?! he's almost Sebastian's height...

"of course, Lady Se- Wait did you just call me Chief?! Master Chief?!"

"yeah? I mean you're the only cook here, and you wear cooking clothes, so I guess you're a Master Chief! right?" he grinned ear to ear, though i'm not sure what's so special about those two words. They were true...right?

He ruffled my head, still smiling "You're so nice, Serene. You're so different from anyone else I've met before!"

"really? how am I different?" I'm confused. maybe I have a weird accent but I'm not that odd...am I?

"Ya act differently from any Lady I've met before. You say the strangest things, and you're never concerned about vanity or yourself, unlike other people... You look different too, you're kind of tan and you're hair is something I've never seen before...you have such a strand eye color and you even got a strange accent too!"

"yeah I suppose so...my eyes are like that because I was born with _sectoral heterochromia. _It's when one part of the eye has more pigment, so they're different colors"

"wow, that must be really rare! but ya know, those are also really good things about you too! except the hair is..." he awkwardly cut off not wanting to finish the sentence. Please don't talk about my hair. you don't have to remind me of that monstrosity...

"yeaahh...let's not talk about my hair issues as we dance, 'kay?" I just noticed that I don't feel as I did when I danced with Ciel..

" It kind of looks good too. I don't think other people would be able to wear it like that and be able to make it look nice."

"really? Thanks Bard! No one's ever really told me stuff like that" I smiled at him

"eh? Really?" He said in surprise.

"yeah. why is that surprising?"

"well...It's just that...you stand out _alot_..in a good way"

"hmm...I guess so" I smiled.

Me and Bard continued to dance until eventually I got a chance to dance with Finnie. Bard switched over to Mey-Rin who had finally snapped out of her dream land state.

"Isn't this fun Lady Serene?" Finnie said grinning as we danced

"yeah! By the way just call me Serene!"

"Okay, Serene!"

" Hey Finnie can I ask you a question?"

"sure!"

"Um how old are you?"

"Sixteen? Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering because I'm almost sixteen and I find it extremely annoying that everyone in this household is taller than me! Even Ciel is! Don't tell him that though..." He would somehow use it against me.

"Aww, but I like your height! It suits you!"

"Thanks, Finnie. Though I don't get how..." I said smiling

he laughed.

I'm so glad I didn't leave. Right now I feel like I could dance forever! I'm so happy I could just vanish into nothing and I would be okay with it. Seeing everyone smile...I would be okay with it.

* * *

I knocked on Ciel's door ( I actually managed to find it). I hope he lets me stay.

"Come in" I poked my head through the hole. Ciel sighed as he saw my face.

"What, is it Serene? Wait, how did you manage to find my room...?" he muttered confused.

"Um...Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?"

"huh? why?"

" Because I don't wanna be alone, and it's lonely without you guys" Ciel looked at me for a bit before answering.

he sighed again "fine, you can stay. for now." I walked to Ciel's bed, sat next to him and bunched my knees to my chest and watched them as they continued their conversation.

"but Really now...We ended up spending today uselessly"

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian smirked

"you're an idiot..." he went to fish off his ring but then looked down at his hand realizing the events of today.

"who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"It's something important to you, isn't it? You put on quite the show for Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian put his gloved hands over Ciel's. when he took them away Ciel's ring was back.

"woe...Sebatian you should totally be a magician or something..." I said drowsily. I'm seriously having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"I am Phantomhive's butler. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't accomplish something like this?"

"A normal fucking one" I said yawning. Sebastian glared at me. I just broke the mood there, didn't I? I don't really care though, I'm too tired to know what I'm saying.

"That's right...How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather...father...and then..." I can feel tears springing to my eyes. Just a second ago I was about to fall asleep but now, I feel like something is tearing at my insides. I don't want Ciel to go through so much pain...or to leave here!

"How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them. those screams...If I throw it away...Maybe then I won't be able to hear them." My heart feels like someone lit it on fire.

He looked down "It's foolish isn't it?"

I sprung up and wrapped my arms around Ciel. Tears in my eyes, but not rolling down my cheeks yet. I'm sure he's had enough of girls crying so I won't do that now. I don't him to disappear into nothing after everything he's been though. I won't...NO, I can't...

"Serene!" his voice came out muffled and surprised. I let him go and gave him a small, sad smile, water filling my vision.

"Don't worry, Ciel, I promise I won't let that happen to you"

"what are you saying?"

I promise I won't. I may have been the reason why _they _disappeared, but I'll be the reason why Ciel doesn't. Even if it means I'll go too.

"Oh the moon is already high. It's not good for you two. please go rest now. You too, Lady Serene." Sebastian said tucking him under the covers. I walked over putting his head in my hands, and kissed his forehead. John always did that to me. I can't help but think about how Ciel had _no one _to kiss his forehead or tuck him in at night. no one at all.

"S-Serene!" he flushed startled, and Sebastian looked at me surprised.

"It's so you don't have bad dreams now!" I smiled at him. I hope so at least. I walked over to the door, then paused about to leave.

"G'night Ciel. Sweet Dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite. okay? and you too, Demon...Sebastian." for once Sebastian didn't react to my nickname, only looked at me still surprised. I'm not sure why though. Shouldn't I say and do what I feel and think? I walked out of the room. My new goal is to make everyone in this household happy. Even If it's only for a second out of the millions that construct their timeline.

_sigh._ Now, where the hell is my room again?

* * *

After finally finding my room I flopped onto my bed and got under the covers. I wish I had a bed like this at home. suddenly a pang of something hit my heart. Homesick.

I miss my friends! And John and even Chris! And I didn't even get to see John for a last time because he was a way on a business trip for his job! I miss it when he tucks me in at night, even if I'm fifteen! and I even miss getting beat up in my illegal job! but...even if there were a way to get back it wouldn't matter because there is no way I'm leaving Ciel here all alone. I'll always be there for him, Even If he hates me for it. besides I can maybe eventually see the people I care about and he never can. Call me obsessed, but I know far too well of how he feels. far too well. when I close my eyes to sleep, all my memories come back to me. I can hear my friend's words too, haunting me. the look in their eyes when I just _left _them there to perish...because I know if had stopped for a second there I would have too, right along with them. And I still have scars of that night on me. they don't hurt...they just remind me of what I've done. I hate reminders. I hate that night.

I can feel tears once more overfilling my eyes. I just...I don't want to remember anything from my past!

"n-no matter how many times I say it's over I can still hear his voice and the sounds of wood cracking..I remember the water filling into my lungs as I fell away...and I still- no _always_ will remember mama's eyes when she tried to tell me something ,but nothing but red came out of her mouth...lifeless. I don't want to see Ciel's eyes looking like that. No...no I don't" I said to myself. sometimes at night I talk to myself aloud so i don't feel so alone. I like to call him _Nobody_. but now talking to _Nobody_ isn't helping at all.

"I'm going to sleep now okay?" I said to _Nobody_. I sighed

"I'm so stupid. _Nobody_ isn't real. there's no one there...Papa and Mama would have disagreed and told me that God was there but...I'm not sure anymore. But he must be there like they said, because if Demons exist then shouldn't angels and God too?" I sighed "I need to stop talking to myself before I start saying exactly what I think in Public! humph. I'll just go to sleep now, so please don't bother me, _Nobody_. But only wake me if I begin to yell. Good night." I turned over into the pillow and closed my eyes. I hope I don't dream again tonight.

* * *

Sebastian backed away from the Lady's door. he had been eavesdropping the whole time with her conversation with 'Nobody'.

_well, doesn't have an interesting past. I wonder if she's anything like the Young Master. humph. I guess i'll just have to wait to see. _

he strode away smirking.

"Now then. I must prepare for tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllooo~~~ **

**i'm super excited to post this, I feel like i did an Awesome job! by the way the girl on the front of the cover is Serene with Ciel and Sebster XD ****So yay ^v^ If you have any comments or suggestions then please please PLEASE tell me, I don't bite, I'm a tame kitten =^._.^=**

** Also it would extremely help if you could tell others about my writing. like I love to write but it's pointless to post when no one is going to read it ._.''. Sorry that i currently only have three chapters up, but i'm working on it :D. **

**So thank you so much for choosing to follow or favorite, or just reading this in general. If you have any suggestions just tell me because im a noob so if i'm doing something wrong i need to know. **

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ(ノ^_^)ノ(ノ＞▽＜。)ノ(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

**so heres some cute keyboard emojis to express my gratitude (^ _ ^)/ have fun reading :D**

**Thanks. ...**

**And I don't own anything from Black Butler, Everything is Yana Toboso's, Except for the characters, words, and ideas, etc that I created. And If you havn't read the manga then why are you here i'm spoiling everything for you, go read the Manga it's WAY better than anime and is ongoing :3 so yeah.**

**NOW have fun reading.**

* * *

**"They got us..."** Bard had been at this for 30 minutes. He sighed as he stood on top of a ladder, trying to fix the wiring In the attic. Me, Finnie, and Mey-Rin crowded around him as he began to descend.

"guess they really like wires. Damn rats."

"well at least they can shock themselves on it, heh. Then again Ciel always uses candles for lights..." I said sadly in thought.

"Rats again?" Mey-Rin looked worried.

"There've been a lot this year..." Finny joined in, eyebrows furring,

"I don't like them much either...though mice are cute! They aren't so aggressive and wild."

They all gawked at me.

"Mice? sure you're not a boy, Serene?" Bard joked.

"what, They're cute!"

"Oh...that's strange, yes it is!" Mey-Rin commented, raising hand to her face thoughtfully in shock.

"But, I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by foot all the way here..."

"you talk like they're actually real people" I said smiling. Bard definitely is amusing.

"Well, they might as well be worse." he said crossing his arms, "They're constantly causing power outages, It's bad for business." I nearly jumped when a rat passed behind him.

"um Bard?!...there's a little something behind-"

"RAT SIGHTED!" what is Finnie doing!? He grabbed a sculpture and swung it-

"Finnie what are you-!" He swung the sculpture over his head like it was nothing and right onto the floor perfectly _missing_ the mouse.

"Ah...it got away! Tee hee!" Finnie shrugged if off as if he _didn't_ almost miss and kill Bard.

"Don't give me your 'Tee hee'! You almost killed me too! Dumb ass!" Bard looked mad enough to kill.

"Nice, Finnie" I said grinning. I was trying suppress my laughter to respect Bard and his 'near-death' event, but it wasn't exactly working. I burst out giggling, leaning against the wall.

"What tha hell are you laughin' about? He almost killed me!" Bard looked me like I was senile.

" Sorry! I just find it funny that Finnie brushed it off like nothing after he used a _giant sculpture_ to try and kill_ one teeny tiny_ mouse. And he still missed in the end!" I laughed

he sighed "Of course you think somthin' like that's funny. Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head on! You gotta use this!" he hooked his thumb to his head.

"this?" we all said in unison pointing at our heads.

"use your brains a little and read the enemy's movements. Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a diversion! So here's my plan...by mass producing this, those bastards will have some digestion problems. Hunger on the battlefield is the worst!"

"Bard, this isn't a battlefield..." Finnie put in, innocently. He ignored him going on.

"We'll use this!" Bard lifted up a huge pot filled with..._what_...what _is _that?!

"Entitled 'Chef Bard's Home Cooking Straight- Forward Tactic!'"

"That's a great idea Bard!" why didn't I think of that? The image of the pot is already enough to make want to curl up and die!

"well, This _is_ the work of a professional!" He said as the servants "oohed" and "ahhed".

"I just have one question...where the heck did you get all of that so fast?"I said pointing to the huge pot. he turned stiff and awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"ahhh...well, you see-" Finnie saved Bard from answering, interrupting him. I hope that isn't the previous things he had tried to cook for Ciel...

"Then I will use the great 'Eternal enemy, Tom and Julie' Tactic!" Finnie held up the most _adorable_ cat _ever _as he beamed.

"I-I won't lose! This is the great 'If you catch them a second time don't let go!' rat-killing tactic!" Mey-Rin informed.

She had spread those trap thingies where there is cheese on one end and the contraption on the other so when the rat crosses he gets his tail snapped. Like in 'Tom and Jerry'!

I clapped "Ooh! I want to play too!" usually wherever I go I'm the strategist since people always pin me for weak with my childish body, so this would be fun, but...

"But I think I should go check up on Ciel and his conference...Okay? Good luck guys, don't make a huge mess!" I just know their going to make a huge mess.

"Okay bye Serene!" Finnie waved.

"we won't!" Mey-Rin grinned.

"Alright, Mission start!" Bard fist bumped the air

I skipped off to join Ciel, My heart thumping all the way to my toes and skin prickling uncomfortably.

I'm really excited, since I'll get to see some new characters! But...also nervous. The last time I felt like this was when I stepped onto the center of the stage, bare feet, about to fight. And we all know how _that_ turned out. I shivered.

I know Ciel had told me to stay out of it for my own good ( In reality he was only saying that because he didn't want me embarrassing him. Stupid little...), But... I really can't keep my curiosity. I remember what happens at the meeting ( I think I do), but everything is far more marvelous when you see the things and events of this world in person...It's like they're real. Maybe they are...

Wow...I'm here already? This is the place, right? I can't believe that I managed to find the room so quick...

I was about to pull on the handle when I hesitated, pulling back my hand.

Here I'll be a real proper lady. I'll be posh and polite and very clever. So, calm down...I'm a good actress. An even better liar! I'll show that Ciel... just what exactly I'm made of! I exhaled.

I jerked the handle down and pushed through.

"-Quite boisterous." I only caught the ending of Sir Randall's sentence as I entered the room. It was dimly lit with a pool table in the center. Several comfy and lavish sofas and lounges were placed all around the table and as I swung my eye around I took note of all the expressions of Ciel's associates. They all look very self-righteous and above all else. They are very important people; I wouldn't have even needed to read the book to realize that.

"Somehow there seems to be a rat in here too." Lau said looking over to me, interested, and my mouth went dry.

"and who might this be?" My heart felt like bursting and my feet were telling me to run way in cowardice, but instead I just smiled gently and kept a very composed stature.

"I am Lady Serene Bisoire, Lau. Pleased to meet you".

Wow Lau _actually_ keeps his eyes closed. I had always thought they were just over emphasizing his Asian-ness ( not trying to be racist!).

"hmm? You know my name?" he said interested, smirking.

"Barging into meeting without knowing our partner's names? That would be flat out rude, now, wouldn't it?" I said smirking as I grabbed a pool stick and put on my acting face as I sat next to Ciel.

"I had to attend to other business, but now I am here, with the Count (Ciel). Pleased to meet all of you" I said in a very in-control way. Ciel glared at me.

"Yes..Indeed so...This is Lady Serene, my new partner..." Ciel said coldly as he swung his hand my way as a small introduction. They all mumbled words of agreement and debut.

"humph. " Lau swiveled towards the rest, forgetting me, Thank God.

"Well then...do we intend to let the rat to do as it pleases? Or do we make it swim?" he continued.

"Yes, he always aims for the nine ball. Will you pass again?" Madam Red asked, changing the subject. She looked like she already knew the answer.

"pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle." Ciel smirked.

"That's good judgment. When will the rat be exterminated?" Sir Randall asked.

"soon, I've already Received the ingredients from Clause." Clause stood standing on the other side of the pool table, looking at a note. I forgot he was going to be here...By 'ingredients' Ciel might be referring to when we had that dinner with him. Great now Clause probably thinks I have a double personality...ah, oh well, he'll deal with it.

"We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones" I took the words right of Ciel's mouth. I don't even know how I remembered he was going to say that. I guess My brain goes into overdrive when I get excited like this.

He blinked then responded.

"Exactly." Ciel said smirking to me. He almost looked impressed. Almost.

"When can I receive the compensation for it?"

Sir Randall glared at Ciel, "...you vulture...!"

why he didn't call me one too, I don't know. I guess he didn't know me well enough, and wasn't willing to insult jut an acquaintance, especially a 'lady'.

He extended on ,"Do you posses the right to insult our crest ? You a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?"

Lau jumped in, sighing "too bad. It's a fall. Billiards is hard..." how could I remember that one line but not the former name of this game!? I'll never know...

"Next is the Count and Lady Serene with him. Will you put an end to this waiting game?" the Italian

man asked. The Vener Farro guy...He's the one who will later kidnap Ciel...

"Lady Serene." Ciel said looking to me. I Smiled at him.

Say no more Ciel! I got up in place for Ciel who smirked at me as if he was hoping I would mess up for punishment of joining in the meeting. No _way_ am _I_ messing up, Ciel!

"And? When will you be able to prepare the Compensation?" he asked

"Th-this evening" Sir Randall replied, teeth clenched.

"That's fine"

I lined my stick up with the ball in the perfect place. Good thing John loved pool and always forced me to play with him. Somehow I was a better player than him, and always won, though he taught me in the first place. I find it boring and quite easy though.

"Afterward a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared."

"will you aim for the nine ball with the remaining three-ball?" A fat man snacking on posh sandwiches questioned.

"yes, of course she will. It's what I would do. I wouldn't have asked her else wise." Ciel said smirking. He might have been just saying that to make it more insuring that I would miss, since now I have to aim for all three to be hit. But, If you know how I play, you should also know that I wouldn't miss this.

"'greed' will destroy your body...Ciel", Sir Randall said harshly.

I heard Ciel snicker behind me.

_Clack!_

I hit the ball sending it crashing into the next which ricocheted into the last. they all went into the wanted destination. This game is far too easy for me. I don't know what Lau meant when he said Billiards was hard.

I smirked. "greed huh?"

* * *

"That was a good show you put on. I didn't expect that you would be able to do that." Ciel said smirking, "I have to say that I have underestimated you."

"Thanks-wait did you just complement me?!" my face went blank "...that was unexpected."

"well what exactly do you take me for, a narcissistic and uncaring person?"

"..." I stared at him. I'd respond if I knew how. Why would I think that? That's only his exterior, not how he really is.

"Noo...?" I asked. Whoops. I didn't mean to say it _that_ way.

He glared back, looking like he might have slapped me if I wasn't a female.

"well ahem...anyways...moving on. John, my guardian, taught me how to play. He's obsessed with pool - Billiards, but I beat him every time. It's such an easy and boring game"

"is that so...?" Ciel said interested, his glare vanishing. Why 'm not sure.

"use simple mathematics and you've figured out the whole thing!"

"'simple' you say...?" he smirked like he was amused before regaining his cold demeanor.

"Either way, didn't I tell you to stay out of it?"

"ummm...no?" I said in a questioning way shrugging. He glared at me.

"hmm..okay, you _might've_ said something like that.." I fibbed.

"what exactly do you mean_ 'might have'_!?" he raised his voice, swinging his arms around madly.

Actually...I can perfectly remember exactly what he said to me..."_Serene, I have a conference today. Do not by any means come with me, or sneak in. It's for you're own good. Am I understood?'. Y_eah...He _Definitely_ said something like that.

"Okay...fine you did...but, I just couldn't contain myself! 'Curiosity killed the cat', huh?"

He sighed, putting his fingers to his head "Then, I suppose it's a good thing that cats have nine lives...anyway don't do that again or there will be consequences. Understood?" he said with an icy tone.

"If I said yes to that, I would be lying..." He sighed again as Sebastian appeared into view along with the rest of the servants.

It was...odd because Finnie was running around in a cat suit while being bitten by cats, and Bard was swinging around slop while wearing goggles and a cloth tied on his head, and Mey-Rin was falling all over the place on those little mouse-catcher traps. Ouch!

"Young Master, Lady Serene." he bowed

"how many times do I have to tell you it's just Serene, Sebastian!" I would have said Demon but the servants were around. He seemed surprised that I didn't use his 'nickname' ,for one.

"Tonight escort Duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage? Leave tonight's plans open" Ciel said.

"Understood. Then when I finish preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to you and Lady Serene's room." he said pleasantly as the commotion continued in the back. It's almost funny how they always manage to get into so much trouble! I should probably go help them, though. I left Ciel and Sebastian as he began to explain the snack of the day.

"here kitty, kitty!" I lifted the cat off of Finnie's head, and began to pet it. It's so...soft...!

"awww your so adowableee~!" it suddenly stopped hissing and began to purr. What the...? Suddenly all the cats stopped and gathered around me like I was some type of catnip.

"awww you're all so adowabllee! Are you mad because the big bad humans made you catch mice? Awww I'm sowwy! You're all just big sweethearts!" I LOVE cats. They're so fluffy and cute and quiet and- they're just so CUTE!

Bard managed to get the pot somewhat off his head and Mey-Rin stopped stumbling for a minute and both looked over to me. Ciel, Sebastian and Finnie did the same (I don't think Sebastian is looking at _me_ exactly...). I

s it just me or do they all look red? Blushing...? Oh, I might be hallucinating. It happens every now and then...

I smiled, "huh...It's suddenly so quiet!" They all looked dumbfounded like it was such a surprise that I managed to calm everything.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?!" I said as several cats brushed up against me. Sebastian for once showed some emotion for once, and looked like almost like girl who had just witnessed their crush taking off their shirt. Maybe the others with their red cheeks were hallucinations, but Sebastian _seriously_ has red on his face, Like its _killing_ him to not just over and just hug all of the cats!

He quickly walked over, petting the cat in my arm's head twice, grinning.

Cats are the closest he'll ever get to love.

He continued over, grabbing the rats who had stopped running also. It was like everyone and everything had gone into a daze, like I was some sort of witch! Or am I...an enchantress instead...?

….

Naahhh, My hair ruins it all. Stupid ball of fur stuck to my head...

Sebastian, bored, threw the rats into the net that Tanaka was holding and the servants gushed about his perfect aim and 'oohed' and 'aahed'.

"Thank you Lady Serene. Now, Please do your work without playing around. We will be having guest tonight." He said looking coldly at the servants.

"Awwww, Ciel can we keep all of them!? They're so-"

"No." Wow I didn't even get to finish.

"but...bu-but...just look at hiiimmm! he's sooo cuttteee and adowable!" I shoved the cat into his face.

He looked as if about to comment, but then...only a sneeze came out.

"Ciel, I Said look at the kitty, not sneeze on him!"

"Get that thing away from me! I'm allergic to cats so, No! And quit talking like that, You're not a five year old!" he said madly as he distanced himself from me and the cats, sneezing. I heard Sebastian chuckle behind me.

"Awww...But I love kitty cats! Oh, oh well...At least Sebastian has some in his closet..." The demon twitched smiling.

_'How does she know about that?', _The butler thought.

"what was that?" Ciel asked turning his head.

"Nothing, I was just saying how Sebby would've said yes to me...okay, let's go Ciel." I got up disappointed and followed him.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" he said annoyed after a while.

"It's boring being alone...and it's lonely"

He stared at me harshly for a bit before replying and smirking,"Heh - I can see why you like cats so much. You're one yourself; following everyone around, stalking them like a cat, curious."

"I guess you could put it like that...though I don't like being called a stalker..."

"Hmm...The only thing wrong about you is how clumsy you are!" he smirked, looking pleased with his mocking.

"I'm not clumsy, you stupid! It's just that I tend to trip on air! A lot! There's a difference!" I reasoned childishly. He gawked at my response.

He furrowed his eyebrows "How can one trip on air?" he said as if he was mad, closing his eye "That's the stupidest excuse I ever heard!"

"Well, it happens so just accept it!" I huffed out of my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"You're unbelievable..." he sighed reaching forward...my breath hitched and my throat tightened.

"Don't!" I inhaled deeply before I grasped his hand that was about to turn the knob to the Study.

"What?" He said annoyed and flatly. I however, lowered my voice, whisper-yelling.

"We can't go in there!" I pointed

"Don't tell me, do you have some sort of a odd and unreasonable grudge against having tea in Studies?" He said annoyed and flatly, still talking loudly.

"No, It's just that there's a kidnapper in there!" He blinked then stared at me blankly.

_'She couldn't have told me that sooner?' _the boy thought, suppressing his annoyance and anger.

I can't believe I nearly missed that! It would really suck if I missed something that important!

"Very well" he turned away from the door. "we shall inform Sebastian of the 'pest' and have our tea in the Courtyard. It looks nice out today."

"okay, but I'm bringing a coat! It's starting to get cold!"

he glanced at me with a hint of surprise, "What are you talking about? It's only a bit chilly."

"what?! No it's not! Where I come from it rarely even gets below the 30's...while here It's _really_ cold!"

"It's your fault for being so accustomed to warm weather." what? How is that my fault!

"How the heck is that my fault? It's not like I can just wave a magic wand and make it snow!" He looked forward ignoring my response.

I sighed "this is why you have trouble making friends, Ciel" Scowling, He glared at me, before jumping in realization.

"By the bye, how did you know he was in there?" he questioned.

"The book..."

"ah..." he brought his fingers to his chin looking down, thinking. He looked like he almost forgot that I didn't belong in this world or time. That he forgot that I know about him...He didn't look or speak to me again, instead we just awkwardly continue to walk to the kitchen.

When we got there we told Sebastian about the 'pest', then continued to get my coat, advancing to the courtyard.

"see it's not cold. You're just weak and clumsy." he said smirking.

"I'm not weak and clumsy! I'm just different... In an awesomely way! So beat it!" He glared at me.

"you're worse than Lizi..." He put his hand to his face.

"hey! Was that an insult?!"

staying silent and ignoring me with a jeering glint in his eyes, was his only response.

"I just don't like cold weather, okay...but snow is cool. Just as long as it's not...um, Ciel?" What is he looking at...? He stood staring far above me looking alarmed...

"Serene!" He called out.

a hand holding a cloth came over my mouth and I gasped. It smells sweet and sickly.

Damn! I should've figured something like this would happen! I was just too caught up as usual...I'm so stupid!

Drowsiness crept over me as I saw another man clasp his hand over Ciel's face.

My eyes fluttered, struggling to keep open.

At last, the world went black and nonexistent.

* * *

Sebastian rolled his cart to the courtyard, and opened the door to outside,

" Young master, Lady Serene, your tea is-" his eyes opened wide as he realized there was no one present.

"This is...Ah...how terrible. And after I dealt with that troublesome man... Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless also."

….uh?

hah...where...Ciel? Sebbas...?..ugh...Ciel!

* * *

My head feels light, like cotton balls have replaced my brain. I can hear distinct voices talking as my vision and hearing boots up again, fuzzily and slowly. I am lying on the floor, on my side, hands and feet tied. Almost like I'm back at the orphanage..

I'm in a respectively well furnished room with windows covered by the shades. There are a few lounging chairs and a table in the middle of the room. Two dangerous looking men in black suits stand at from what I can see, is the only door. My hearing focuses on faint noises that I now realize are voices.

"-Thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive?"

I almost whispered it.

"C-Ciel?" Where is he? I can only see that Italian bastard and it's already hard, as hair is falling in my face.

"Looks can be deceiving. Well, It's oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child." In insides twisted.

I feel a little scared. My heart is racing and I can feel the air rushing in and out, heavily of my lungs. My skin tingles painfully like needles are pricking it.

This is different than fighting in the Stage! I have someone else in my responsibility, It's not just me...Though, I don't entirely understand why I feel like this. Sebastian's going to come. I just...I'm scared for Ciel...He's my friend! Even if I know everything will be okay...

"You know, little Phantomhive, The Italian Mafia finds this country bothersome. It's really a pain. All of the English and their Goddamn tea stained heads! Think about it. What's the most Beneficial market for people like us?" he smirked.

"It's drugs ya' know? Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the watchdogs we haven't been able to catch a relaxing scent"

"It was an order from the queen not to let dealers do as they please with their drugs." his calm and placid voice came out from behind me, near the wall. He must be there.

"ah, come on don't be so stubborn! this is why I hate the English. The Queen this! The Queen that! It's all they ever talk about. In the end aren't we the sides of the same coin?"

"No! You...you're a filthy unfair rat, while we're aren't, There's a difference! We don't conspire with soiled filth, like you...!" I said. my voice, unexpectedly, came out calm and clear, with a tint of anger.

"you're awake, Lady Serene." he smirked at me. I glared back.

"well, you may say that, but what about the others? Right now it might only be the watch dogs who are scared and obedient. I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption along with his trusty Lady...Now then, do you understand this business yet? If you're lying about where the goods are kept, you'd better run while your necks' still attached. Little runts." he said crouching down near us.

"you would _kill_ just for money?!" disgusting.

"well aren't you the innocent one, Lady?" I can't believe the people Ciel has to deal with. I clenched my teeth.

Where are you Sebastian? Hurry up and get rid of this bastard! At lease give him a taste of his own medicine, so he understands what he's done and what type of person he is!

"Even if we don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government from Clause. It's a shame, huh?" I can almost imagine Ciel smirking in my head.

I gasped as I heard the cla-click of his revolver "Don't, mess with Adults...!" he widened his eyes madly.

I let out a small whimper. Dead coldness runs though me and I can feel my goose bumps even on my cheeks and my heartbeat pulsing hard all throughout my body.

I can fight but I can't stop someone from shooting with only my body! Unless I have a death wish...which I don't. Only if it is necessary.

"We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick...I'll kill you're servants one by one...maybe even you're lovely Lady" I'm not even from this world so it's not like I can die...I think - I hope. But no one is getting around _those_ servants.

An image of Finnie nearly smashing Bard came to mind. Somehow it calmed me and lifted a bit of this heavy feeling from my chest and I... laughed?

the Farro guy looked at me, questioning in his eyes. I too, am asking myself how I managed to laugh in _this_ place.

"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'"Ciel said. Wait...isn't this...This is the part when Farro...when he kicks...?!

Blood sputtered from my mouth. I had timed it perfectly so instead he would kick _me _instead of Ciel. I'm used to this... and Ciel has a fragile body... it crushes me when I imagine someone even _thinking _of harming him! I don't even know how I moved, my limbs are tied up, and I'm wearing this heavy dress. I guess you can do anything if you have enough will. How cliché...

I landed on my side as I tasted blood, and nervousness left me a bit more room, which instantly filled with anger.

"So are you the Guard dog's guard? How ridiculous...is that all you can do, stupid girl?" he laughed at me. Anger vanished and now boiling rage ran through me.

Don't laugh. A least I'm not scum like _you_ who kills just for something as worthless as money! I narrowed my eyes.

"If it means throwing myself in his place and just being his pawn, then yes, that's what I will be. Besides you're about to be rendered uselessly. Didn't we say that we would drive the rat from it's nest and break it's bones?" I said glaring at him "A little minor injuries are trivial to what you're about to receive." I don't know how I had the audacity to just say something straight to his face, but I don't regret it.

His face screwed into a ugly position.

"why...y-you arrogant little bitch! 'Minor' you say?!" I grunted biting my lip as his leg swung out, hitting me in several places. Whenever he hits I can see vivid colors sparking in my mind. I've already learned that depending on where you hit, the feelings of pain change. Sometimes it's crackling and sharp stabs while other times its slow agonizing bursts.

Aching shudders surged through me as I felt more blood come to my nose, when he booted it. It's not enough to make me cry out though.

Don't get me wrong, this does hurt ,but it's _nothing_ to when I was in _there_. Once I had dropped a dish so I was beat with a large stick. It was already stained with red from the previous children...I was nine. They took my shirt off and beat my back until I threw up. By the time they stopped, my shorts were already stained red from the blood that had dripped onto them dirtying, and my back was far worse than I care to remember. Then they locked me in the closet for a day. It felt like a week.

Jumbles of incoherent grunts and Blood sputtered out of my mouth right along with my second right incisor. I can feel blood trickling out when I rub my tongue over my toothless patch of gum. It tastes metallic and warm.

He kicked so hard that now I'm on the other side of my side, facing Ciel. Finally the twisted knot in my stomach completely unraveled and I closed my eyes, not in pain, but relief, that it wasn't him who got this! I don't feel scared anymore, either, now.

Everything will be alright. Nothing really bad happens in the manga. We'll be safe soon... yet why do still have this weird feeling? The knot is gone but it feels like something else just replaced it.

"didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over." he's probably talking on the phone, the bastard... I looked up at Ciel, who was sitting against the wall.

What's with...that...that look? He's staring me, eye's wide, speechless. I can't help but wonder what his face looked like when he just watched me get the crap beaten out of me.

I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that or say that either. My split lip stung as I softly smiled at him. His eyes grew even bigger, before he relaxed and gave me a reassuring look back. At least it seemed reassuring, I can never truly tell anything with him.

"Kill him!"

Wait, what?! But...he must not be talking about Ciel, or he would've already done it...! Maybe...oh...He's talking about Sebastian. He did say he would kill off his servants one by one...

"You failed? You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you! Return at once!" I could see Ciel smirk at the man's shouting.

If you listened very closely you could hear broken rambling on the other side of the phone:

"wait...trouble...came up...WHAT THE HELL?!" the muffled voice sounded from the phone.

At first it was silent but then Farro chuckled , "what's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?" Bastard..I hate selfish people!

you could hear the squealing of the tires and his men screaming.

"what's wrong with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?" he said laughing, though his face suggested otherwise.

It then went completely silent. after a few moments you could hear the blotchy screams along the phone lines. My eyes went wide. They kind of sound like...I just really wish Sebastian wouldn't kill them! I want this Farro guy to suffer, but I'm done being watching others die all around me! Even if they're ones I despise. there is too much red that stains my past and fills my dreams. Even now that I've left that world behind, they still follow me...

Ciel chuckled in the background. I might have joined in, but now all I'm being reminded of is how people _worse_ than Farro are still out there. I might've escaped my hell, but that doesn't mean everyone else has! How do I keep on forgetting this, even when I promised to save Ciel from his misery and Sebastian from his unfeeling ways...?! I'm so stupid! How can I do anything when I myself haven't fully recovered...?

I rolled over, turning my head to Farro.

"I-I hate people like you..." my voice came out shaking "you only care about yourself! Have you ever even thought about how others feel...? please, just think about-" He jerked around.

"Shut up! I don't need a lecture, you stupid brat!" my lip started to bleed more as I bit it, angrily, As his leather shoes beat into my gut.

It hurts...He keeps hitting in where my bruises are! But...I feel more angry than relieved this time. That self indulgent...! Yet...I don't want him to die. I just want him to suffer and realize his mistake and repent!

He panted as he finished kicking me. My blood is splattered there on his crisp white leathers. I hope it stains forever so he'll have to buy more shoes. It's a silly thing to hope, but yet I feel good that I might've caused some trouble for him.

He strode over to the phone "Hey! If you don't answer, I'll kill you mongrels! HEY!" Suddenly his face went blank.

"Hello?" A voice sounded. Sebastian!? Thank God you're out there! His voice could be heard through the other line. I smiled ear to ear.

"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive Household...I hope our master and his companion haven't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?" I can almost feel Sebastian smirking through the lines at the man's hesitated pausing as he clenched his teeth. The guy is a demon after all.

Farro looked shocked, worried, and angry all at once. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something but every time he closed it, hesitant like he would never find the right words.

"woof." I looked to Ciel. I love that line. It's small but I love it because of that. Just one word and his trusty butler, Sebastian, knows everything. I smiled weakly.

"ahhhghh..." was how I responded. I was actually planning to ramble on about how he should've gotten here sooner, but in the end I could only manage a groan. Oh well, he knows that it's got to be me.

"understood. Right away. I'll come for you soon...so please wait a littler longer"

_click_

he hung up. The static buzzed in the background fitting right in with Farro's expression. He looked shocked and lost, like he didn't understand what was happening. But, In a few moments though, I know his men will die. Sebastian's going smile as he jumps off the car and lets them fall down a cliff, to explode. He's really no better than this guy. But I can't judge him because then again he's a demon, not a exactly the type of creature that is meant to feel others' pain. I don't believe he will ever change, even if I do try to help.

"The brat's watchdog is on its way over! Lock down the door and have the men on their guard!" Farro yelled from the hall . He continued for a bit before returning, biting his thumb. He should be worried. Sebastian should be already in the building and when don't even know it. Che... They're getting worked up for nothing...

You could hear several indistinguishable voices yelling and the scuffling of shoes moving. Eventually we began to hear screams and gunshot before everything went completely and deadly silent. The only noise was the irritating, out of place tick-tock of the clock. Suddenly the doors creaked open revealing the dark butler. I'm so glad he's here now...nothing will happen, we're safe.

"I thank you for looking after our master and companion" he said bowing, ignoring the gun pointing to his head.

The Italian chuckled "ha, I was expecting some sort of super human not a butler in a black tailcoat. Who are you really? An undercover special task officer? You can't really just be a butler."

"no, I really am just your average..butler" he smirked.

"oh, really? I've never met a butler of your talents before. I'm impressed. However" he took a handful of Ciel's hair then pointed his gun at Ciel. A pang of fright and horror exploded throughout me. I shouldn't be like that, Sebastian's here, but the thought of loosing a-another one is just too...much. It won't happen though...because we're safe now! Sebastian's here now...a-am I right?

"If you want to save him you'll have to go through me first. You don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head do you? You're a smart butler, you know what to do right?" Sebastian looked unimpressed as he dug out of his chest pocket.

"the thing that you wanted..." suddenly his eyes go wide and red bursts out from around his head.

"SEBASTIAN!" My voice cracked as I screamed. A bullet just blew head and I stare straight ahead as I see him collapse.

I-Is he?No-He's alright! It's okay, he's alright...b-but wha-what if he's not?! What if I'm wrong! What if it's like the last time?! I can feel tears filling me as more holes passed through his body.

"Se..Sebas.." He's okay. He's okay. He's going to be okay. He's not human like me...or like papa...or mama...

"what was that about being driven from my nest and breaking some bones?" Farro turned to me. I must look like a wreck, now crying and hiccuping

"Y-You...How could yo-!"

"shut up, before it's you next, Brat!"He clicked the gun again to the next round. I clenched my teeth.

I know...I know he's okay but I can't stand looking at him be so limp and lifeless. Even if he's feigning it!

"he's dead? Hah what a fool. I've won this one."

tears kept pouring out of me as I remind myself how this _isn't_ the last time. It can't be like it...

he grabbed Ciel's hair.

"After we get rid of you two, everything will be good. You've been acting like the police hounding after us, Isn't that right? With you gone we'll have our way dealing with the English market. Don't blame us for getting rough with you brats." Ciel clenched his teeth harder and squeezed his eyes as he pulled even harder on his hair. I winced. That must really be painful, I should know.

"I won't hurt you, both your organs will be worth quite a lot. Though I will probably just sell you away to some deviated pervert..." he said to me.

he pushed away Ciel's eye patch and I feel warm tears are streaming down my face. I kinda figured for the pervert part, though I can't see anyone wanting me though...However, the thought makes me sick that people actually take people apart like that and sell their organs. My papa was taken apart, I don't want Ciel to end up like him! An Image of it flashed through my mind and a sob burst from me.

Only this time it won't be an accident... why can't that past ever stop following me?!

I've been a good girl this whole time like Mama said and yet, they still follow me, Punishing me. I had thought now that I had left that world behind, that my past would stay too. But it didn't..because it's now a part of me.

My senses focused on them again "-When the time comes, no matter how pitiful you act, don't think I'll show mercy."

"Hey," Ciel's voice calmly rang out unlike mine, "How much longer do you intend to play around for? Do you plan sleeping on that hard floor? Hurry up and help Serene. Get these guys out of here." H-Help me? What about himself?

"...fine." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was occupying, as the butler replied, bored. He's okay...of course...he's okay. Sebastian got back up as he spit out each bullet that had run through his body, while Farro's men surrounded him astonished.

"Who would've know technology would have progressed this much. It's incomparable to a century ago." he said with his trade-mark smirk

"I'll be returning the favor with these." he flung each one into their heads, not one missing. they wailed, falling to the floor, just as he did, though _they_ will not be getting up

He held out the tail of his coat as Farro stared, mouth wide open ,"oh dear, look at what you've done. How could you put so many holes into my coat?"

"Idiot. Are you still going to fool around?" Ciel asked frigidly.

Sebastian smiled "I will always be faithfully by your side. So please do not worry; Dry your tears too, Lady Serene." I sniffled water clouding my vision.

"Alright. I'll be serious this time. These worthless worms really ought to know their place...but it's been so long since I've had any fun." Sebastian smirked, approaching, ignoring the Italian man's screams.

"who do you think you're talking to?! I told you to stay back!" He shouted. He had this insane look in his eyes

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Sebastian stopped walking and grinned.

"If you dare get any close, I'll blow this brat's brains out!" Sebastian's here... I should dry my tears, but I can't. I still feel like frightened little girl for no reason.

"Ah, what should I do?" he said sarcastically, grinning. Must be demon humor.

"hurry up my hand hurts, and Serene's still bawling" he over-exaggerated my continued hiccuping.

"Shut up you little punk! I'll blow her head off too!" he says that, but I don't feel fright at all...it's Ciel and Sebastian I care about.

Sebastian grinned, amused at his screaming and Ciel's over exaggeration of me ,"But Young Master...he will kill you if I step closer..." Sebastian toyed.

"You...have you forgotten our contract?" I couldn't see Ciel but I could bet he would be glaring at him.

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart "How could I forget? From that day onwards, I have been Young Master's loyal servant. Anything you command of me, I obey without fail. This contract that was achieved through that sacrifice." Ciel didn't comment.

"Let's see..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU FREAKS!"

"Young Master...Lady Serene...Do you need me to save you?" he tilted his head childishly, grinning.

"I order you...To come and save us!" Ciel yelled stern and surely.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_Bang!_

I winced as ringing went throughout my head. But then I realized that the ringing was actually the gunshot. But...Ciel, he's still there! Of course he is...

It was worse than Lizi. If it was _this_ bad than how did Ciel not yell? I myself almost did... I looked up. How did he get there..? Sebastian was behind them, a dark shadow, closing in on Farro.

"How is this...possible?!" Farro hollered, voice cracking.

"you want to know how it's possible?" Sebastian's voice asked slyly.

"Allow me to return it to you, this bullet." He leaned over and tucked it into what I guess is his pocket

"Return our Master and our Lady to me," did he just infer that I belong to him and the servants? The though made me smile.

"Do not hold him with you're filthy hands or speak to them with your disguising voice." He lifted his arm and...spun his finger? Just then Farro's arm shot out, twisting in unnatural ways as he yelled in agony...I cringed... so That's what Sebastian did...he should become a magician!

My eyes widened.

I just realized that I'm smiling right now. I'm no longer sad or worried, I feel happy and joyful that the people I care about are safe! I should feel bad for the Farro guy, even just a little..but, I don't.

Sebastian walked over and grabbed Ciel from his hands, holding him like a baby. In a way he was almost hugging him. Maybe he does have feelings...or maybe he just doesn't want his food to get cold...which one is it, I can't Decide?

"This time the game was quite unentertaining" he said putting Ciel in a chair and untying him. I'm still over here you know...Demon. I grinned, at the name.

"Wait! Wait a minute, aren't you just a butler? I...I don't want die here! Please use me as your hostage I will pay 5,000 sterling! No, 10,000 sterling to you! I will amend my wrongs and turn over new leaf...so please have mercy on me!"

I should want him to die...but I don't. I just want him have a taste of his own medicine and repent. I said it myself...how can I judge someone when we are both dealing with the same problem...sin. Despite all the things I just thought of him...

Sebastian walked over to us.

"very regrettably Mister Vener, I was never one to enjoy negotiation talks because..." he lifted me up, effortlessly, bridal style, and smirked.

" I am a demon and a butler."

Vener Farro looked like he was about to pass out. He walked over and put me next to Ciel, since the lounging chair was already too big for him, and untied me. I straight out gripped Ciel's hand without even thinking, the way I would do with my big brother or little sister all the time.

At first his hand remains stiff and I feel like an Idiot, Since I don't think he likes me at all as his friend or in any way, but then it slowly curls around mine. I wonder what he's thinking. Probably that I'm an Idiot for crying, and that I'm too childish and stupid. But, I don't feel embarrassed, I feel calm and placid.

My eyes drooped tiredly and I realize _just_ how exhausted and hurt I feel. I can rest...we're safe. I want to give this man another chance, and forgive him, but I really already know he _doesn't_ deserve it so I can't, Even _if_ I'm not one to judge...

Ciel spoke, "It is regrettable but...this game is about to end."

My face fell on his shoulder as I closed my eyes, Everything going black and soundless.

I'm glad I won't have to hear or see Sebastian rip him apart into nonexistence.

* * *

_Huh? Where am I? _

_There's a girl with long blond hair tied into pigtails with stunning blue speckled brown eyes. She's smiling as she shows a drawing of a lopsided bunny to her brother, sister, and parents. It's me. When I had just turned eight and still living with my lovely "family". It hadn't matter if we weren't blood. _

_I might've said that It doesn't hurt not having real parents, but in truth it hurts just the same when you love non-biological ones too... _

_Why am I here again? Instead of it being like a memory, it's like I'm the spectator, watching everything from the out side. There's no sound coming out of their moving mouths but I can guess well enough what's being said. I remember this..._

_Mama will beam and tell me how it looks very beautiful and then Papa will tell me how he's so proud of me, smiling, as he goes out to feed the colts. All the while Gabe, Big brother, will say it looks terrible in a joking manor. I'll believe him of course, but then he'll just laugh and ruffle my hair while telling me how he was just joking and that it's cute. Then baby Sister, Holly will come ask if she can keep it so she can show it to her class for show and tell. She was only just five then and Gabe was 14...after that we'll all go out, joking, to pick apples to sell. _

_That was all before we ever even knew of what the word 'horror' meant. We didn't even realize - imagine anything bad could ever come close to us. We were lucky to have each other. But then Mama and Papa disappeared...I watched it happen, though at the time I only told myself that it had to be a nightmare and began to imagine things and hallucinate. Once I hallucinated that a butterfly was telling me I could fly and that I could drift away to better present, so I climbed atop of the barn and jumped. _

_Almost jumped. Right then I snapped out of it, when I heard my Siblings' worried voices, calling me._

_After they disappeared I had to leave my loving brother and sweetheart sister to go to the orphanage because I wasn't blood-related._

_Why am I seeing this? Every time I even think of them tears fill my eyes. Every time I see them, Smile or cry, It makes me cringe and sob. It makes me wonder what it felt like when the world went black as the wood chipper crushed his head, his torso following. How would that feel? How would it?! _

_I watched them as they all smiled, turning to leave, deserting me here, alone. _

_Would it be the equivalent to the pain I felt when I saw him disappear?_

* * *

"we're back" the butler said smiling, not weighed down at all.

"Mr Sebastian is back!" Mey-Rin cried. The servants gathered around Ciel and Sebastian, who carried Lady Serene who was asleep soundly. Little scratches smeared some parts of her face and black and blue bruises had already formed. The E-C-K trio gasped.

"Mr Sebastian! What happened?" the maid cried.

"Sebastian hurry and tell us what happened!" the cook yelled angrily, dropping his cigarette

"Lady Serene! What happened, Sebastian?!" The gardener worried.

"She just had a fall" the butler smiled reassuringly.

"Right..." Bard replied sarcastically, arms crossed, "and she just passed out from having 'a fall'?"

"Holding her like that...So romantic. I'm so envious!" Finnie beamed.

"You think this is funny do you!" Ciel bonked him on the head "get a hold of yourself, you're a boy, not a girl!" Ciel fumed at the gardener.

"But...why is she crying? Serene...?" Mey-Rin asked worried, touching her hurting face. "Do you think she's having a bad dream?" Finnie worriedly asked. "Some mornings when I'm near her room I can her hear talking in her sleep. She keeps on saying 'no' or 'come back'" Bard closed his eyes sighing. The more Ciel thought about it the more it made sense. Every morning she either screams or falls off the bed, he twitched annoyed as an Image of her came to mind. Sometimes Sebastian would find that she hadn't gone to sleep at all. She's afraid or something...What? or has she always just naturally slept like that?

* * *

They faded away as if they were never there, and I stood in darkness. Alone. Tears filled my eyes

"...Gabe...Holly?...don't let...Papa...? wha...?"

The darkness, I now realize, was because I have my eyes closed. It was all just a dream...

I opened groggily my eyes to see Sebastian's face looking into mine. Again.

Why do I feel so weird...? It's like I'm drunk, but then I've never been drunken so how would thy soul know? What...tha...I feel so tingly and numb...! for some reason I keep drawing everything out as I speak..or think...whatever.

"uh? Sebastian? Why am I in you're arms again?" I say drowsily. I feel _really_ tired like I haven't slept for days. Why am I in his arms...wow, he's strong and...tall. I think I might be blushing...

"I cannot understand a single word you're saying when you talk still half asleep, Lady Serene." He said sighing. It sounded fine to me. Except that...wait where's my tooth?

"where's my tooth? Why are you holding me? Why do I feel like shit? Why-"

Ciel interrupted me, annoyed "One question at a time! We already can't understand a thing your saying!"

I stare blankly at them, "... I can't remember..." what I was going to say...OH!

"hey Sebastian?"

He blinked"yes, Lady Serene?"

"do you want...want to know...why you're like a treeeee?" I said Giggling uncontrollably.

He looked confused "why is that?"

"because you're so tall-!" I broke off laughing hysterically.

"isn't that the funniest thing you've ever heard?! You're just like a giant piece of broccoli!"

Why is Ciel giving me that weird look?

"Good God, did he drug her somehow?"

"SEE!? I KNEW SHE DIDN'T 'JUST HAVE A FALL'!" Bard yelled, enraged.

"but then, what really happened?" Finnie asked.

Ciel was saved by my interruption.

"Ow...My face hurts...and where's my tooth? My..My p-poor tooth! Did...Did it die?! I'm s-so sor-sorry to-tooth that – that I didn't brush youuu...!" Poor tooth it just wanted to help me chew my food! And I killed it! Tears ran down my face as I hiccuped. Why?! Tooth...

Everyone gawked at me.

"Sebastian, go get Lady Serene cleaned up..." Ciel said putting his head in his hand.

"Understood" he began to walk off with me.

"NO!" I banged my fists against his chest. He looked at me amused. I need my tooth!

"why is that?" he smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere until you can give me back my tooth! It just wanted to help me ch-ch...chew...an..and smi-smile! A-and now..it-it's dea-head! Dead!"

"But you lost your tooth when you fell" he said smiling

I gasped " NOO! IT DIED!" I sobbed heartily.

I sniffled, gripping his chin,"A- And stop smiling like that! My tooth just died, how could you smile like that!? I need to give it a proper burial! You stupid-!" I was cut off by my crying... I feel so...tired... My eyes closed...once then twice.

* * *

"Is she drunk or somethin-?" Bard asked suspiciously.

"oh! Maybe she hit her head too hard, yes she did!"

"aww, it's like she's a five year old..!" Finnie gushed

"knowing her she's probably still tired and-"

Ciel looked back at the beaten up girl who was now fast asleep in Sebastian's arms.

"You have got...to be joking..." Ciel said, twitching, and smiling annoyed. For some reason it didn't really surprise him. He already knew about how she always moved in her sleep, but she didn't even twitch all the way here. Plus she was beaten up too, but she was already used to that.

Sebastian smirked, "It was almost to be expected of her."

Ciel glared at her. She was so...! he didn't even know. His glare turned into a little mischievous grin. He would say innocent but there was something about her that suggested otherwise. He didn't know _how_ to describe the strange Miss.

"Now then, I will go off to clean her up, while she is still like this" he walked away grinning.

Amused.

* * *

My eyes flicked open.

"where am I?!" I yelled to _Nobody. _

"Am I...I'm in the...mansion?" I was under my bed sheets in my night gown, all the blood off of me. But my face still hurts and...where's my tooth? Oh right I lost it when we were kidnapped...wait..

"Ciel!" I bolted from my bed and ran throughout the mansion checking every door.

"where the heck is his room?!" I opened the correct door. oh. There he is... with Sebastian. Thank goodness!

"I see you're awake, after you were so troublesome...and learn to knock for once!" I ignored the last part.

"huh? Troublesome? What are you talking about...I was asleep just until now..." His eyes widened

"Then you don't remember anything about your tooth...? or Sebastian being like a broccoli?", What?!

"Oh yeah it's missing...I guess I look even more not my age now...and...broccoli?!" I asked taken back.

Ciel and Sebastian just gaped at me. Then Ciel threw his head back and...laughed?

"Ciel! are you...okay?!" he stopped at last, giving me a lighthearted smirk.

"why are you looking at me like that?" He just literally threw his head back and _laughed_...!? I can't tell if I should be worried or happy that's he's happy...is he? Happy, I mean? No, I can see it in his eyes, He's just intrigued. People can laugh without being happy. He just finds whatever amusing to him, so he laughed. It doesn't mean anything. I frowned.

"ahem...no reason whatsoever. I was just recalling something..." he smirked

"um...okay. I just wanted to say good night, and that...I'm really glad you're okay."

"why wouldn't I be? You knew Sebastian would come and yet, you were crying like a pitiful little child. why?" he asked sternly.

"b-bu... I was scared! I mean I can fight but I can't protect anyone from a bullet! What if he shot you or something?!"

"well he didn't...so stop being ridiculous and so worry-some."

"Is it _really_ that ridiculous to worry for people you care about?" I asked angrily with a tint of melancholy. His eyes widened surprised at my response.

I rode on, "And it's not just that. I can't help it...When he shot Sebastian I almost was convinced he really _was _dead! Even though somewhere inside I knew he wasn't...I guess it's because nearly my whole entire life has been composed of people just...disappearing on me." they both looked at me for a bit. Ciel looked like he was going to give a harsh reply but then closed his mouth, looking down, guilted.

I grinned breaking the atmosphere "anyways goodnight! Have sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite! O-Okay...?" I turned to leave, shutting the door.

Let's not remember those memories. I guess I'll go back to sleep now...

"please don't let me have another damned dream...please...don't fall in there again...!" I stood leaning against Ciel's door. I sighed as I walked down the hall.

"Good night then...to you too..._Nobody_."


	4. Chapter 4

_**~morning~**_

_A butler's morning begins early. He finishes his job later than anyone else in the evening, and begins it earlier than anyone else in the morning. That is the duty of a butler who manages the entirity of the manor, _Sebastian thought as stood peering into the mirror. Too bad he was a butler _and_ a demon, then.

"My hair has gotten far too long hasn't it...aah, willing it shorter just won't do." He fixed his tie. "Nothing can be done about how troublesome humanity is..." and with that, like a shadow, he streaked across the manor to do his job, throwing on his tailcoat.

"well, then. Shall we be off?"

_First is the assignment of the daily tasks to the servants,_ he thought as he walked towards the kitchen. He pulled on his gloves and entered the room, which was already occupying a happy Finny, a grinning Mei-Rin, and a half-asleep Bard, and a hunched over lump of what looked like a Lady Serene.

"Good morning everyone. It is nearly time to begin. Mey-Rin will service the linens, Finny will trim the trees in the garden, and Bard will take care of lunch preparations, please. And...may I be so bold to ask why exactly Lady Serene is here?" he asked taking note of the sleepy blonde's presence.

"I c-couldn't...sleep...at-at all...And now I feel all….tingly and numb...and numb and like I'm drunk...er...something..." The butler's left eyebrow twitched and a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

_This had better not be like the last time...She was such a scandal. _Sebastian thought twitching as the memory came to mind, _Though it was amusing..._

"At least _you_ don't have to work, _Lady_" Bard said yawing.

"I didn't know producing charcoal was work...is this the 1900's...? And aren't you a master chef or something? Charcoal isn't that yummy..." She said drowsily as Bard squinted his eyes at her in question.

_I don't make charcoal!...mostly. Hold up a second...Is she...is she like the last time!? _Bard discreetly scooted his chair away from her, gulping, as the butler turned back to them.

"I do hope you get some rest later, Lady Serene. Now, If you all understand, please hurry to your appointed places! No slacking off!" He clapped his hands as they all ran to do their jobs, leaving the butler and the lady.

"oh...Can I help?" The lady turned to Sebastian. He froze, picturing what would happen if she _did_ 'help' him.

"You are already helping me enough as you are" he said pleasantly. Well it was true...sort of.

_It means I won't have one more nuisance to deal with..._

She suddenly hopped on top of the table counter and leaned close to his face, closing one eye, staring at him suspiciously. He continued to smile hoping she wouldn't realize what he _really_ was thinking.

"oh...but that's boring...I'll just go help Mey-Rin..." Sebastian flinched, thinking of all the possibilities of the two clumsy girls together. An Image even worse than the one before popped up, leaving him cringing.

_This clums-Lady Serene needs to stop poking in my responsibilities, when she's not needed, or I'll just have to __**teach**__ her when she's not needed. _The butler thought darkly, though his face suggested otherwise.

"Actually, can you go get a spoon for me?"

"REALLY?! YES!" she said in a mood swing, still not entirely awake, "Wait which spoon do I get...?" She ran over to the drawer containing the silverware.

"can you find a spoon that looks _exactly_ as this one, please?" he held up a tiny dessert spoon.

"Oh, yes of course...I am Sherlock Holmes...I shall find this very important spoon..." she trailed off fidgeting in the drawer, throwing things over her shoulder, nearly hitting Sebastian.

_There only happen to be one of these spoons, and I am in possession of it, Thankfully._

He sighed.

_Next is to prepare for the awakening the head of the family, and make breakfast and the early morning tea._

He and a disappointed spoon-less Lady Serene walked to the Young Master's Door. She wanted to keep looking but, he couldn't have just left her there, It would have been World War III if it was _her_ searching for that spoon.

Sebastian knocked twice then strolled in with the Lady, who was eyeing the yummy looking food on the cart.

"Good morning, Young Master, it is time to wake up"

"yup! Good Morning Ciel...!" She said flopping onto bed, next to him. Sebastian flung the drapes open, revealing the blinding sunlight. Ciel rubbed his eyes.

"Today's weather is pleasant."

he continued to rub his eyes, noticing the lump beside him, "...Lady Serene...what are you doing here?!" he flushed, "get off of my bed!"

"No...It's so soft..." She said nearly asleep as the wrapped her legs and arms around the earl as if he was a giant teddy bear. Of course this just made him blush and want to slap her off, when he widened his eyes in realization.

_**Oh no.**__ she's like __**that**__ again..._

"ahem...Lady Serene...?" Ciel asked

she answered eyes still closed, nearly asleep, "I need to find that spoon...so I can...turn it into a KeyBlade...and help Sebastian...defeat the cookie monster heartless from Kingdom...Hearts..." She mumbled. Ciel groaned, still red as ever.

"Sebastian...get her off of me..."

he smirked "as you wish, My Lord."

The butler had to pry her hands off and replace the open space with a pillow to keep her from awaking and wailing in rampage.

"She's like _that _again, isn't she?"  
Sebastian smirked, "I'm afraid so, Young Master."

He half sighed, half yawned, eying the now peaceful girl, "take her to her room, when you are done here."

"of course, Young Master"

_At 12, my household's master, Ciel Phantomhive, is the head of a family who governs vast dominion. At the same time, his is the face of the president of the Fantom Company, producer of toys and confectioneries. Through his __sly __extremely gifted management techniques, the Fantom Company grew into a giant company in the blink of an eye._

"Today's Assam?" He said through a yawn, not even taking a look at the tea.

"just as expected from the young master. Since I heard that Assam offered fine tea leaves, I sent away for some from the place itself."

"By the way, I have invited the children from Lord Barton's orphanage here."

"ORPHINAGE?!" Lady Serene bolted up, nearly scaring the day-lights out of Ciel. Apparently she wasn't entirely asleep yet.

Ciel glared at her for nearly making him drop him tea and answered, "yes. Is that a problem?"

she looked down, softly smiling.

"No...I just... I just wish there could've been someone like you around when_ I_ was in the orphanage..."

"huh? You're an orphan?" Ciel asked.

_That could explain a few things,_ Sebastian thought.

"yes...well was, but that's a story for a different time! Anyways...how did I...get here? I remember last being in the kitchen trying to braid...Finnie's hair...?" she stared off into space trying to remember.

_It seems she's as usual, this time when she awoke._

"anyway Young Master, I think that sounds like an excellent idea. When will it be?"

"Tomorrow"

Sebastian froze. _Tomorrow?_

_This bra- The Young Master...Do you think that if you leave it to me I will be able to manage anything and everything somehow or another?You'll lay wast to your workmen with your irrepressible handling..._

He a convincing fake smile,"Understood". Serene gave him a look, as if she knew what he thought. She probably did, considering the circumstances.

"No matter how small the guest, I will not embarrass the Phantomhive name by giving less than the highest quality of welcome.", The room then went silent as the two stared at Lady Serene.

"What? why are giving me that look?"

"don't mess...anything up..." Ciel glared at her

"Since when have I ever messed things up? Uh – Never! You know , I'd say that you're the one always messing things up, not me. And You know if Sebastian had actually listened to me that one time when Sir Clause was over, Mey-Rin Would have never spilled the dam-"

"Lady Serene, please leave the room." Sebastian's eyebrow raised.

"oh so now you're just gonna kick me out because I insulted you?"

"no, I have to change." Ciel said flushing.

she blinked "oh...in that case I'll just turn around!"

Sebastian smirked at her response.

"What- No! Get out at once! Your behavior is extremely- gahhh!" he put a hand to his head, not being able to find the right words to describe her, as his face heated up.

"I don't see the problem..." she said putting a finger to her lower lip, in thought.

"get. Out."

"seriously?" she pouted " what, are you not 'manly' enough to change in front of a Lady? Awww poor Ciely..."

"you...you call yourself a lady...?!"

she sighed, "Fine I Guess your right...I'll leave..._if_ you give me the food, of course!"

_as expected, _Sebastian thought, smirking.

Ciel sighed madly and loud "take the damned food already and leave for once!"

"well isn't someone grumpy today..." she mumbled under her breath. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear that, but the butler was not exactly human.

"Yay, Sebastian's yummy-British-fancy-food!"and with that she left, skipping away, munching on a scone, happily. Ciel groaned at the loud noisiness in the early morning and Sebastian just thought about how odd and amusing she was.

"Oh, that's right," Sebastian said as he began to undress him, "The Herend Chinoise tea set you ordered the other day has arrived. Therefore today's afternoon tea will be Keemun. Berries are in season so I thought that the snack would be currant and berry summer pudding. How does that sound?"

"I'll leave it to you." Sebastian tied the neck bow at last, finished.

"understood. Then I will begin the preparations for tomorrow at once." Ciel muttered in agreement, dismissing the butler.

_Well. It's at this point that my work truly begins. _The butler took off his tailcoat, rolled his sleeves, and pulled his gloves.

"then, shall we begin?" he said clapping his hands, smiling.

"Blend finely-shredded high quality milk and dark courveture chocolate together with 60 degree centigrade water. Next, add in pour cream heated to the point of boiling. While stirring, let the mixture cool to body temperature before adding Cointreau. Now, pour it into the-"

"KYYAAAA" the (cooking channel mode) butler was interrupted by a high shrill, which could only mean Mey-Rin or Lady Serene, most likely both, unfortunately.

"what?" the butler asked himself. He impatiently continued towards the door where the voice had sounded. He peeked through the door, annoyed.

"Mey-Rin?" ,surprisingly Serene wasn't there also, "What on Earth..."

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" the tearing maid pushed herself out of the huge pile of bubbles, which engulfed the room, and onto him.

"What are all these Bubbles?!" his face twitched annoyed, yet surprised, though he should've been used to things like this by now.

"I-I followed the instructions on the detergent exactly! Put XXX(30) spoonfuls in, but it went all weeeeird." The butler snatched the box away from the bawling maid. His face turned into an unimpressed, dumbfounded look.

"Mey-Rin...This isn't XXX(30) spoonfuls. It's III (3)." He stated bluntly.

"EH?!" she opened her mouth in shock, bubbles going into her mouth, but then she just cried some more, and apologized over and over.

_This stupi...Er, this house maid...Her eyesight is already bad but I have a hunch that's not the problem here. Why doesn't she realize that the strange thing isn't the instructions, but her own head? I have heard that in society the image of a clumsy maid commands a certain amount of charm, but I cannot possibly understand why. I feel the slight urge to commit a murder. _

The butler thought, smiling falsely, the way someone would to an idiot or someone lower. His left eyebrow twitched. Just then he heard a familiar, slight, girl-like giggling behind the doorway. He turned around but no one was there, only the smell of flowers and..charcoal? He turned back then closed his eyes sighing.

"haa...I understand, In any case, please stand aside." He cleaned the room and also hung up the clothes to dry, which took up nearly 15 minutes of his time, when if a normal butler had done it, it might have taken him 45. He sighed rubbing the 'sweat' off his forehead as Mey-Rin stood in awe, hands pressed to her cheeks, mouth agape.

"now my own job still remains to be done, so please return to your work as well." he walked down the corridor with a sour look on his face.

"honestly...at such a busy time...", for whatever reason he felt like he was being watched, but only continued to walk on.

_Cla-click. _He shut the door, loosing himself in the cooking atmosphere, smiling.

"Next is...bring butter and water to a boil in a frying pan. Turn off the heat and sift wheat flower and baking powder. With a wooden spatula, once more-" his speech was cut short once again by what sounded like the atomic bomb on Japan. In _this _house, honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

He winced, "What is it this time?!"

He strode fastly towards the manor's second kitchen who had it's door exploded off, cracks in the door frame, and ash and black surrounding it.

"_Bard! _What happened!?" he stood looking in. The cook looked even worse than the doorway. His hair was now Afro style and he sat with a flame thrower looking pissed, covered in ash.

_His hair looks even worse that of Lady Serene in the morning..._

"weeeeell, I thought I'd try out the capability of this new recruit I sent for from the motherland but... I can't use this guy!"

_are you just now realizing that fact?_

"I don't think that the lamb's lavender roast needs that much fire power..." he said calmly "first is that even cook ware...?"

"Don't say such defeatist things! Cooking is one of the fine arts! the fine arts are explosions!" The cook burst into his well-known speech, looking motivated and serious, though it would've been hard to take him for that with the current hair style he was sporting.

_This stupi...Er, this chef. I've heard your cooking rant before, so won't you just get cooking already? I think what you create is at least 8% charcoal, anyway. _He gave a fake and annoyed grin as his mouth twitched.

_Keep your artistic visions to yourself and focus on creating something edible...if you don't, it'd be best if you became charcoal as well, _The butler violently finished. Behind him, yet again, he heard laughter. This time it was more like a silent and light giggle, as if someone was trying to cluster it all in. But when he turned no one was there. He only caught a flash of pink fabric rounding the corner. He ignored the nagging feeling of figuring out who the stalker was and turned to the disarrayed and disheveled cook.

"Haa...there's no helping it. It looks as though the ground meat and vegetables are safe so we'll manage something with them.", the butler pulled his gloves and went to work on fixing the mess.

when he finished he sighed, turning to return to the other kitchen, about to leave an inspired and respectful Bard.

"In any case that should do it. I will leave the tidying up to you."

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

Sebastian madly stalked back to his work station, hands balled with swinging arms, and fast moving long legs. As if the father he got away from the trouble-makers, the more likely everything would be okay. As if.

"Honestly! Can't I make any progress, here?!" he nearly slammed the door, but instead calmed down, _cla-clicking_ it. He sighed, grabbing the bag reading "brown sugar".

"It's about time to finish up. Spread brown sugar on a pan and heat-"

"UWAAHH!" suddenly a cry filled his ears and a body fell into his shoulders, making him drop the sugar everywhere. It didn't matter much because either way he was going to squeeze hard enough to burst it from annoyance. The demon was honestly trying his best not to murder uh...lecture...every last one of these stupid, annoying,and clumsy, er...servants...

"This time it's you, is it..." He looked up as if asking Satan why he was cursed with this despicable job.

"UWAAHHAHHH, MR. SEBASTIAN!"

_are you a baby? _He thought annoyed with an agitated expression, as the gardener wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest, wetting it with tears. He was about to whack the poor boy off, but then responded.

"If you're crying, I wont be able to understand you. What's wrong?"

Finny led him to the bare garden, which was filled with bare trees and their green dressings on the spared ground. The "man's" face was less than displeased and a dark shadow crossed his face, as finny stood awkwardly and embarrassed in the back.

"I thought you were supposed to trim the branches, but...the lawn is" he stared at the dead leaves on the ground.

"I forgot that the herbicide dispenser has been broken since the other day! Uwaahhh, I'm so sorry!"

_this stupi...this IDIOT! despite the face that he's the gardener he's this clumsy? It's said that even an idiot can use a pair of scissors, but an idiot using scissors can be a problem, too. For instance, he said it happened "the other day,", which you'd expect to mean two or three days earlier, so how can he have already made a mistake and forgotten it? I am remembering what it's like to be very deeply angry._

The butler smirked, looking amused, when in reality he was only doing that because the only other option in his list was murder. Again he heard a tinkling voice. Laughter. He was also becoming seriously angry at whoever was enjoying his displeasure.

He tsked, ignoring it,"If it's already come to this, there's nothing I can do about it. Go to the garden store and buy some trees." he said taking out pocket money.

"wh-what kind of tr-trees should I buy?" he said trying to dry his tears.

"You are the gardener, so the design of the garden is up to you. Buy whatever you think best."

Suddenly the boy's eyes lightened up, sparkling with excitement.

"then, then, I want to build a garden that's like a transformer robot! is that okay!?"

The butler just stared blankly at the boy.

_Though I have lived for a very long time, this is the first time I have ever met __**an alien.**_

The butler stood in deep thought, as the gardener grinned, gradually tilting his head to the left at the butler.

"Mr. Sebastian?" the butler panged out of his daze.

"You don't want to make the Young Master angry, so please just hand over the money ~ . It's bad to space out like that!" You could feel the rage burning off of him as finny left him in the back speechless.

"yay! I'm off!" he sing-songed. The butler though, could swear he was shedding hair by the second.

_**I must stop socializing with them.**__ At this time...I want to see __**her.**_

He dashed away like a black lightning bolt.

_Her strong-willed eyes that glitter like amber. I must hurry! To the place where she waits! _

He flung the door to outside open, revealing an pretty area, that was not killed yet by Finney, the alien.

"wha...what?!" there was no one or nothing there. Off to the side he heard the familiar tinkling of laughter and light-hearted meows. The same laughter that had been teasing him around all day. He had already had his suspicions, but this just proved it. He turned the corner revealing a small adorable black cat who was being lifted into the air by Serene Bisiore who was laying on the grass.

"oh..h-hey, Sebastian!" She said trying to keep her laughter inside herself.

_She's laughing at __**me**__... _

Anger boiled inside of him, though he only smiled pleasantly.

"good day, _Lady_ Serene." he said emphasizing "lady" as he know how much she disliked it. She grunted, knowing what he was up to.

"do you by the way mind telling me what you have been up to until now?" he said twitching. She got up giving the cat to him, unexpectedly. He squeezed the cat tenderly as if she was life itself.

"just amusing myself...", she said grinning. He glared at her.

"It was you...wasn't it?"

"hnn? Oh I was just getting back at you for all the times you've dropped me on the floor or smiled at my suffering." she said grinning. He was about to commit murder by now, when serene changed her expression to a serious and melancholy one, making the butler think twice.

"I Let it happen because you need to learn about people more. You should think sometime about how others feel. I know you're probably really tired of fixing other people's messes and being lectured when you don't need it, but this time you do." he stared flatly at her.

"You know, almost everyone adores you...Have you ever noticed how they always come to _you _for help? Even if they mess up, they truly mean to do well. And yet...you are always thinking bad things about them. Well, just imagin if instead you were them. They don't mean to be that way, it's just how they were born. It's like hating someone because they have brown hair. Which is why I understand it's extremely hard for you to connect with people because you're a demon but can you...try?" he continued to stare at her flatly. Somewhere in him he knew she was right. Even if he'd rather die than admit it or think it.

"for me? Please?"

_as if you asking me would empower me to do it more. _

She looked up at him tears balling in her eyes, which made him think twice. His eyes widened, He had seen the other Servants cry but this time it looked so...

_what..what exactly is that look?_

"If you still don't understand let me put it this way. You really like that, cat, huh?"

He sighed. "yes..." _she's so talkative and pestful...but that look in her eyes..._

"well just imagine that cat hating you more than anything else in the world " he flinched, as the thought crossed his mind for a second.

"you are the cat and the servants are you. That sounds a bit complicated...but...that's exactly how it is! they all love you, so very much...so please try! I know you can!"

_What and interesting and odd request. She could ask for almost anything and yet it's something like this...This clumsy girl -her soul- occasionally makes me want to steal her away along with the young master. _He smiled, kneeling, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. She could feel tingles go up her nerves. She was unused to it, since in her time, guys wouldn't randomly go around kissing Ladies' hand's all the time.

"of course...Lady Serene" she flushed

"Is-Is that a promise? From the very bottom of your heart?" he couldn't exactly say that, he was a demon after all.

"or...maybe at least something close to that...?" she said in despair

"somewhat." she looked relieved and happy as he got back up.

"okay...? Don't forget our promise okay?" she sniffeled, regaining her happy demeanor. "Well...anyways...bye Neko-chan and bye bye Sebster! Have fun with your work...!" he just stared after her in thought.

"Mrow?"

"hmmm...do you fancy her?" Sebastian asked the cat. It was the first time he actually met someone who liked cats on the same level as he. Well, almost on the same level...no one could really compare to him.

"Nyaa!" the cat seemed to say 'yes 'and Sebastian laid down some food for the cat.

"Now, now, you don't have to eat so quickly. There's plenty."

_Cats are good. They don't talk about unnecessary things. They are something that my world does not have. That place does have pets, but..._

An image came to his mind and he shook his head back and forth vigorously.

_Nope. It's just not the same._

He clutched the cat's paw squeezing it.

"ahh, your hand is so tender...I wish I could remain like this forever." he said smiling in actual happiness.

"but, sadly, I must be leaving. I will be awaiting tomorrow." he waved good bye smiling, as he shut the door.

_~sigh~_

He looked up at the chocolate Big Ben,"There have been a great many hindrances, but this is about it." Sebastian said brushing his hair out of the way, just as a choir of yells exploded behind him.

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" the E-C-K trio yelled in unison.

He turned sighing, "yes? What is it this time" he asked calmly, expecting the worse. But instead of balling their mistakes, they just stood in awe staring at Sebastian's chocolate masterpiece.

"Amazing!" Finney yelled grinning, "It's chocolate!"

"This is all candy?!" Mey-Rin wondered how she could ever level to the amazing butler.

"hey...So you left all the work to us and did this?" bard asked coldly

_...left it to you?_

"tomorrow, it seems that there will be children coming to the manor. I made this for them."

The gardener and maid went completely bonkers at how cool it looked while Bard folded his arms looking a bit jealous, "That's large scale for brats..."

"Just as expected from Mr. Sebastian!" they continued to cheer.

"But," Finney put a finger to his lip in question, "what kind of a statue is this?"

Sebastian looked up, "what do you mean? It's the 'Rowdy Earl' that you li..."

Sebastian's face looked shocked as ever as his heart thumped loudly.

_he has no head! _He stared, trembling in disbelief and anger at the chocolate rowdy earl.

"My minutely detailed model...the earl's neck..."

suddenly he whipped his head around to the servants, about to strangle the day-lights out each and every one of them. He just automatically assumed it had to be one or another of the trouble-makers.

"Hey, Hey! We've been doing our jobs until just now, right?" Bard said in panic.

"That's right! There's no way we could've stolen it!" Mey-Rin said shaking her hands back and forth as Finney nodded vigorously. They all knew how Sebastian could be when he gave them _that _look.

He calmed down "in that case...which means...Lady Serene!", The Servants gasped in agreement. The girl did love her food. They all began to run after Sebastian in search of the lady as they rounded a corner, revealing a pretty happy, skipping Lady Serene in the following corridor.

"Oh hey Sebast-" Bard cut her off, grasping her shoulders.

"how could you ruin such a art masterpiece?!"

she blinked twice ,"huh?"

"Yes, that wasn't very nice! Now the earl's head is missing, Yes it is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

She squinted her eyes confused, "the earls head...The Earl's head!" her eyes went wide in realization, "Good God, Did you somehow cut of Ciel's head!? This is Horrific, someone call an ambulance for God's sake!"

they all stared at her dumbfounded and confused, with blank faces.

"well, don't just stand there!" she continued.

Sebastian snapped out of his shock, "No, Lady Serene, They did not cut off The Young Lord's head..."

_surprisingly_

"We're talking about the 'Rowdy earl's' head! Did you eat him?!" Finney asked teary eyed.

"wait what... I didn't – No! I'm not a cannibal, why would I want to eat the 'Rowdy Earl's' head!? Just because I love my food and meats doesn't mean I eat human flesh! I'm not Hannibal Lector! Or a zombie!"

once again they all remained silent with a dear-in-head-lights look on their faces, not knowing the right way to respond to the Lady. This was new even to the butler.

_Hannibal...Lector? _His eyebrow twitched in question.

He was about to reply when a thought bumped him in the head, reminding him of something. He opened his pocket watch.

"Oh no! It's time for afternoon tea! I will take care of the preparations, so everyone please continue to question Lady Serene to the best of your ability to find out what happened to the 'Rowdy Earl's' head!

"Yes, Sir!" they saluted respectfully.

"But I'm not a cannibal! Or Hannibal lector! And I don't even like that song by Ke$ha!" she shouted in the distance as Sebastian sprinted off to prepare the afternoon tea.

_Leaving the Servants alone with Lady Serene makes me nervous. I must hurry back._

He found the door and knocked twice, "pardon me."

he looked in, his eyes widening in shock. In front of him lay The Young Master asleep on his chair with the gnawed-up "Rowdy Earl's" head on his desk. He stared at Ciel, then hunched over sighing, as if truly tired from all the things he had to deal with.

_Honestly...this person..._

"with the window open too. While it's true that I'm here, isn't that leaving yourself too defenseless?" he asked to a sleeping Ciel as he closed the windows.

_Servants who cannot be helped...A selfish master...A troublesome, strange acquaintance...being a butler isn't easy...But, I do not think this lifestyle is all bad... _He said in his head, thinking about the sleeping Ciel, the awing servants, the cat's paw, and the giggling Serene. Perhaps...The lady was right...somehow he knew that.

He smiled.

And maybe for the first time of the day, it really did, just come naturally.

**Kehh! sorry for this being so short but, i'm not good at 3****rd**** person, and in the manga it's like this. I also really wanted to do a chapter from Sebastian's POV because it's really hard to tell what he's thinking. I tried my best to make him seem in character! So yeah! Thanks for reading ^.^ review or following would make my day 3**


End file.
